Digimon: When Two Worlds Collide
by Gamermon
Summary: A dark force from the Digital World has become interested in Hogwarts. The school is under attack. When help is needed the most, Dumbledore discovers the digidestined! Now Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Davis, and Ken, with their Digimon partners, must attend Hogwarts to help defend it. All the while making new friends, new enemies, and trying to uncover what these dark forces are after...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Gamermon here uploading the first chapter of the story Digimon: When Two Worlds Collide! This is my first story and I hope you like it. so this will be a Digimon/Harry Potter crossover but it will be a little more focused on Digimon. Just a quick thing, these first two chapters will be short. Starting chapter 3 though, the chapters will be the regular length for this story. So anyway, please review. I would like any feedback to make me a better writer. So enough from me, onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Prologue

It was clear crisp night in The Digital World. All was quiet and at peace, or so it seemed. In the middle of an empty grass field sat a newly constructed tower. It was slim, jet black, and about ten stories tall. It slightly resembled the once built control spires by the Digimon Emperor.

On the top floor of this tower, a Digimon stood. The large room he stood in was empty and contained only a large bay window. The dark Digimon stood facing the window thinking of his future plans.

A circular black and white portal opened behind him. Stepping through the portal was a Digimon whose figure was mostly covered by a red cloak. Part of the front of his cloak was colored white, as well as his horns, which stuck out from his head. A hood covered his face only revealing his eyes. Sprouting from his back were two black wings. His name was Daemon.

Daemon kneeled to the back of the Digimon, "Master, you summoned me."

Without turning around, Daemon's master spoke, "yes, I have found something, something that may interfere with my plans."

"What is it?" Daemon asked, lifting his head.

"Humans that seem to be able to use… magic" Daemon tried to suppress his laughter but his master still heard it. "You doubt me Daemon?" He asked angrily. "Or do you not remember who it was who set you free from the Dark Ocean?"

"I'm sorry master but-"

"Don't question me!" His master yelled turning around.

Daemon put his head back down. "I'm sorry master"

"Good, now I want you to go to England to confirm my suspicions. This is where I have learned that these magical humans dwell. Once you have found them, report back to me at once."

Daemon stood up. "As you wish master." He turned to leave but was stopped before he could take another step.

"I want you to bring Devimon with you." The master said gesturing towards the creature stepping out of the shadows. He was clad in black leather all down his body. His arms stretched almost as long as his body, with a skull print on his right leg and left arm. On his chest was a blood-colored bat, and identical one being on the left shoe. The Digimon Devimon also had two horns sticking out from the side of his head along with two wings sticking out of his back. The demon walked over and stood next to Daemon. "I want no screw-ups you too. Understand?"

"Yes master." Both demon Dgimon said in unison. Another portal opened behind them, letting the two step through it leaving their master alone once again with his thoughts. He smirked thinking of the possibilities.

* * *

**So there it is. Hope you liked it. Chapter 2 will hopefully be up soon. Thanks and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2 for all of you! Before the chapter though, I would like to thank everyone who favorited and followed. I seriously wasn't expecting that so thank you so much! So just some quick info, this story will be taking place during book 6 of Harry Potter. Like I said before this chapter will be short but don't worry because they will get longer! Special thanks to WJones215 and Knight25 for reviewing. Thanks a lot! I was so happy you have no idea. Anyway, I realize I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so here it is now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 2- The Beginning of the End 

It had been an interesting new year at Hogwarts to say the least. Harry had become Professor Slughorn's favorite student, been paralyzed by Draco Malfoy, had to walk into the Great Hall with blood all over his face from where Malfoy kicked him after he paralyzed him, and had just learned that Snape is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Greeeeeat.

Professor Dumbledore stood now in front of the Great Hall making his yearly beginning of the term speech. "Now, as everybody in this hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength. I cannot emphasize how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's fortification has been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways-"

They would not hear the rest of the speech as it was interrupted by the ceiling acting very strangely. It looked as if storm clouds were forming, "If only Moody was here to fix it again" said Ron looking up at the ceiling with the rest of the school.

"Remember Ron, that wasn't Moody. It was Crouch's son." Harry muttered to his best friend.

"Oh right, filthy old git." Ron muttered back.

All of a sudden, from the ceiling, a black and white circle opened up and floating down was a creature Harry could only describe as something that crawled out of one of his nightmares. There were many gasps and sound of people falling from their seats.

Daemon looked down below him examining the humans wearing strange clothes for their species. All had terrified expressions on their faces. He smirked from beneath his cloak, as he thought. As _soon as I have the ok from the master, I'll give these simple creatures something to be terrified of._

Harry was paralyzed. What kind of creature was this? Did Voldemort send him? So many questions ran through his head. The creature chuckled. "So, it's true, abnormal humans. How interesting." He turned and faced Professor Dumbledore. "Tell me _human,_" he spat out the word human viciously. "Can you humans use real magic."

Dumbledore examined the creature for a minute before answering. "What is it you desire?" he asked calmly.

The red cloaked creature crossed its arms. "I don't think you understand _human_, I'm asking the questions but if you want pursuation…"

A scream caused Harry and everyone else in the hall to turn their heads. The sight was horrifying. Ron's younger sister, Ginny, was being held up in the air by her throat by a creature Harry knew would haunt his dreams for weeks to come.

Devimon made sure to have a good hold on the girl before looking at the old human Daemon was questioning. "You best answer _human_ before I spill her pretty little blood all over the ground. Heh, I would hate to be the one to clean up the mess." He threw his head back laughing.

It took Harry, Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus to hold Ron back from lunging at the creature. "Ron!" Hermione muttered furiously into his ear, "Stop! That thing could kill Ginny in an instant if you make the wrong move." Ron reluctantly stopped trying to escape his friends grasp but still gave the creature the biggest glare he could muster.

"So" Harry turned back to see the other creature again addressing Dumbledore again. "Do you wish to answer me now?"

"What is it you desire from us" Dumbledore asked calmly again but Harry could clearly see the frustration in his eyes.

"Show me magic"

"I'll show you magic! Let her go!" Harry saw Neviile getting up out of his seat and aiming his wand at the devilish creature holding Ginny.. "Stupefy!" Neville's spell hit the back of it directly.

He turned and looked at Neville with a wild grin on his face. "That was it! Ha-ha, I'm going to enjoy this." Keeping Ginny in one hand, it extended it's already long arm and smashed Neville into the back wall, even cracking it. There were cries as several Gryffindore instantly went to check on him.

Dumbledore had his wand out in an instant and from it erupted a wave of fire engulfing the creature with the red cloak. Harry had to shut his eyes from the light. When he could open them again Harry saw the fire dying down and the creature now on the ground in front of Dumbledore but was shocked to see that it didn't look hurt.

"Not bad human. Oh how I wish we could continue this but for now our mission is complete, come Devimon"

"Until next time" the black leathered creature, now named Devimon, said to Gunny before throwing her down to Ron and flying back with his companion threw the portal they had created. Now, the Great Hall sat in silence, save for a sobbing Ginny with a concerned Ron trying to comfort her.

"Students, Back to your dormitories immediately. Teachers, follow me." Dumbledore said quickly addressing the shocked hall. Harry got up and started to walk with the rest of the Gryffindors still trying to process what just happened.

"Any ideas about what those things were Hermione?" Harry asked his pale looking friend.

"No, I've never read about creatures like those, but I'll get to the library as soon as I can to research that name, Devimon."

"Good, and when you find him, tell me, so I can kill him!" Ron said angrily still having his arm around a crying Ginny.

Walking back to the dormitory with his friends, as long as with all the speculation around him, Harry had a feeling about these creatures. They would be back.

000

In another part of the castle, a furious going argument was occurring in Professor Dumbledore's office. All the teachers stood in the middle of the office arguing.

"What should we do?"

"What were they?"

"Are they working with You-Know-Who?"

"Will they come back?"

"What should we do about the students?"

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and cleared his throat. The action silenced the others. "I am going to send an owl to the ministry and see if I can gather any more information on these creatures but until then I want all of you patrolling the hallways every night and at least one of you by every entrance.

"If it so happens that we do run into one of these creatures-" Professor Snape began

"I want you to first try to stun the creature in an attempt to capture one of them, but if it seems impossible…" Dumbledore continued.

"I understand." said Snape. He then turned around and walked briskly out of the office, soon followed by the others. Dumbledore sat down and sighed. He felt that whatever was coming, they couldn't face it alone.

* * *

**So there it is. Next chapter will have the Digidestined. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back here with chapter 3. So like I said last chapter, the length of this chapter should be the approximate length of the rest of the chapters in this story. Huge thanks to amethyst and Knight25 for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks a lot! But anyways, I have really nothing else to say to here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3- Enter Digidestined

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm clock sounded, giving off that merciless sound that no teenager ever wants to hear.

BEEP BEEP BE-

The off button was hit as 16 year old Taichi "Tai" Kamiya sat up in bed. He had the longest and craziest hair that could ever be imagined that seemed to be the exact same color of his brown eyes.. He was also the digidestined of courage. Tai yawned and stretched in bed and once that was done, threw a pillow at his dgimon partner sleeping on the other side of the room, Agumon. He was a miniature orange t-rex at about 3 ft. tall.

"Agumon, we gotta get up." Tai said sleepily sliding his feet over the bed.

"Mmm, 2 more hours Tai, with a side of pie."

Tai smiled at his digimon knowing exactly how to get him up. He walked out of his room to see his little sister Kari already sitting down eating cereal. Hikari "Kari" Kamiya was 13 years old Tai's younger sister by three years. She had brown, straight shoulder length hair that, like Tai, matched her brown eyes. She was the digidestined of light Her partner, Gatomon, was a white cat Digimon that could walk on two legs. She had two green gloves on her upper paws as well as a gold ring on her tail.

"Morning Kari, want some eggs?" Tai asked his sister.

"No thanks." So Tai began to make himself two eggs. A few short minutes later, as Tai predicted, Agumon stumbled out of his room.

Agumon sniffed the air. "What's cooking?" Tai just laughed at his partner's predictability and handed him the first two eggs on a plate. The little dinosaur sat down quickly next to Gatomon and eagerly stuffed himself. Gatomon moved her bowl towards Kari trying to avoid any flying eggs from getting in her milk. "So why do we have to get up early again?" Agumon asked when he had to stop and take a breath.

"It's because we're meeting everyone at the park to celebrate the 2 year anniversary of MaloMyotismon's defeat. We're gonna hang out, play soccer, and have a picnic. Yolei is going to be bringing food from her parent's store."

Agumon smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning and bolted for the door but just as he was going to open it Tai called out to him. "Wait Agumon! Can't I eat and the rest of us get ready first?"

"I guess" Tai smiled at how his partner proceeded to cross his arms start to tap his foot impatiently. The action reminded him of how Sonic the Hedgehog acted in the video games when you stopped moving him for a little while. "Tai stop staring at me and get ready already!" Agumon said.

"Alright, alright." A hour later Tai was done eating, had taken a shower, and gotten dressed along Kari. Tai, now being out of his pajama's wore two shirts. He had a plain blue shirt on top of white shirt while he also wore brown cargo shorts. Kari was wearing a pink and white top with khaki shorts on. She also had pink fingerless gloves that went up most of her arm.

The group left the apartment and went to the parking lot outside to get into Tai's car. Kari riding in the front while the two digimon rode in the back. During the car ride to the park, everyone got to hear the lovely sound of Agumon's stomach constantly growling until Gatomon had had enough. "Agumon, could you please tell your stomach to shut it!"

"But I'm hungry." Agumon whined in his defense.

"You just ate an hour ago." Gatomon countered.

"But I'm hungry again!"

"How about a knuckle sandwich then!"

"Eww, that sounds disgusting."

"That's it! I'm gonna-" Kari quickly reached to the backseat grabbing Gatomon before she could do anything.

"Gatomon" Tai started to say," if you attempt to hurt my partner again, you're walking rest of the way." Tai told her while trying not to laugh. Gatomon just crossed her ways and pouted the rest of the way.

After parking the car, the four walked into the middle of the park to already find some of their friends sitting on the grass under a giant tree talking. There was 12 year old Lori "Cody" Hida wearing brown pants and a shirt that was light brown that's seemed to go with his green eyes well. Cody was the holder of the digi-eggs of reliability and knowledge. His partner, Armadillomon, who, as the name suggests, looked like a big armadillo.

Talking to Cody was his DNA digivolving partner, 13 year old Takeru "TK" Takaishi. He was blonde and had blue eyes that could mesmerize almost any girl. TK was wearing a green shirt that had yellow sleeves. Like Kari, TK was wearing khaki shorts. The digidestined of hope had outgrown his old green baseball cap long ago but now still wore his trademark fisherman's hat. Sitting in his lap was his digimon partner, Patamon. He resembled a brown and white guinea pig except for the tiny wings on his head.

Sitting next to the two boys talking were Myako "Yolei" Inou and Sora Takenouchi. Yolei was a 14 year old girl who had brown eyes, purple hair, glasses and was the holder of the digi-eggs of love and sincerity. She had a on a simple purple shirt with red pants. Standing next to her was Yolei's red and white hawk looking creature appropriately named Hawkmon. Talking to Yolei, Sora Takenouchi, was a 16 year old girl who had shoulder length red hair and light brown eyes. A plain red top and jeans wall all the digidestined of love was wearing. Her partner was a pink bird with blue tips on it's feathers named Biyomon.

Sitting next to Sora, just listening to the conversation the two girls were having, was Yamato "Matt" Ishida. Matt, also the digidestined of friendship, had blonde hair and blue eyes just like his younger brother TK. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with jeans that had a little wear at the knees. Laying on the ground next to Matt was a dog like creature with a yellow belly, blue fur coat, and a horn on it's head. This creature was also known as Gabumon.

Sitting behind TK and Cody working on his computer was the genius of the original digidestined and so rightly given the crest of knowledge was 15 year old Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. He had red hair, black eyes, and was wearing a white button down shirt with black pants. Hovering by Izzy's shoulder watching him work was his digimon Tentomon, who was a bug type digimon who resembled a robotic ladybug.

As soon as the entering group got close enough, Agumon instantly tried to attack the grocery bags Yolei had around her. If it wasn't for Tai anticipating what his digimon would do, there would surely be no food for the picnic. Before anyone could greet each other, both Tai and Agumon lunged. Agumon to the food, Tai to Agumon. Once Tai landed on his digimon, the sounds of scuffing and a 'Agumon! Save food for the others' could be heard shortly followed by 'oh man Tai, I might've saved them one rice ball' could be heard.

Once Agumon was calmed down there was a round of warm greeting between the old friends followed by Kari joining Yolei and Sora and Tai sitting next to Matt to discuss the latest Soccer news.

A few minutes later the digidestined of reliability arrived, better known as 17 year old Joe Kido. Joe had straight blue hair that went a little past his shoulders with glasses over his black eyes. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a blue jacket over it, as well as grey pants. In the duffle bag Joe was almost never seen without was his partner Gomamon. The white seal like digimon with a orange Mohawk on it's head leaped out of the duffle bag before Joe could even put it down to join the game of tag the other digimon had started.

While Joe was still being greeted, 13 year old Ken Ichijouji arrived with his green worm digimon named so surprisingly, Wormmon. The holder of the crest of Kindness had raven colored hair, grey eyes, and was just wearing a grey long sleeved shirt and grey pants.

After the round of greetings, everyone sat down to chat and catch up while they waited for their last member to show up. When 20 minutes had gone buy and no sign of him they all just decided to start the picnic. Yolei had just cracked open the first bag when a loud "Wait!" stopped her. Everyone looked over to the sound of the voice to see Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya running over to the group. Once there, Davis bent over his knees breathing hard before a barely audible 'sorry' could heard between gasps.

13 year old Davis Motomiya was the holder of the digi-eggs of courage and friendship and the leader of the younger group of digidestined. Davis had brown eyes and was wearing a blue jacket with a flame print on the back over a sand colored shirt and jeans to complete the outfit. On Davis' head was the symbolic pair of goggles. These goggles, who originally belong to Tai, were oval shaped with a black strap. On the neck hanging for dear life of the gasping boy, was a blue dragon type digimon with a white belly, Veemon.

When Davis could breathe normal again and stand up straight he said rubbing the back of his head "Sorry guys but I uh, had this really big problem to take care of. It was on the side of my bed on my nightstand and wouldn't stop beeping no matter what button I pressed!"

"So what you're basically telling us is that you overslept again?" Tai asked smirking.

"I wouldn't call it oversleeping Tai. I'd say it was more under awaking."

"Oh Davis" Kari spoke up. "Stop making excuses and just come and eat." Davis happily obliged to Kari's wishes. Yolei picked more than half her bags and threw a little ways away so when all the digimon attacked, none of the humans would become collateral damage.

A few minutes into eating was disturbed by the sound of a D-terminal beeping. Izzy quickly fished in his pocket for the device before flipping it open. After reading the message, the widest grin that had ever spread across the child of knowledge's face appeared. "Prodigious! Guys, Mimi says she got done with all her chores earlier than expected and can come join us now."

"Gee Izzy. You seem really excited that Mimi's coming. Even more so than the rest of us." Sora teased.

"It's nothing like that!" Izzy said quickly. "It's just that we're really god friends and we haven't seen each other for a long time." No one believed him however as Izzy's face had gone red as a tomato. He opened his computer and after a minute of typing, Izzy had gotten a port to the Digital World opened. "Alright, it's ready. So, who's going to go get her."

Sora and Yolei immediately stood up and walked over to the computer with their digimon. "Digiport Open!" Yolei yelled maybe a little too enthusiastically pointing her D3 at the computer. A flash of bright light later and they were gone. 20 minutes later there was another flash of light from the computer as Yolei and Sora returned but were now accompanied by two more figures.

Mimi Tachikawa was a 15 year old girl and the digidestined of sincerity. She had cinnamon colored hair (Mimi had recently died her hair back to the original color) that was the same exact color of her eyes. She had a red, white, and blue shirt on with a star covering most of the front. The shirt however was short on the girl and showed her belly button but Mimi didn't seem to mind. She also had a long white skirt on. Her partner, Palmon, looked like a walking flower.

"Hi everyone!" Mimi said waving once the light from the computer was gone. Mimi was instantly surrounded by her friends greeting her. She went to give each of her friends a hug, first up was Izzy. Mimi walked up, hugged him for a few seconds before going to hug Joe. Izzy's face had gone redder than his hair, resulting in Tai and Matt having to lean up against a tree so they wouldn't fall from all their laughter.

When everyone got settled and started to eat and chat again, Tai looked over all his friends. He was so happy all 12 of them could be together since it so rarely happened. Tai looked at his sister and TK sitting together. Although the two weren't officially an item, it was pretty obvious to everyone that they would be soon. They both already acted like boyfriend and girlfriend. If it were up to him he probably would have chosen TK for Kari and as long as he treated her right, Tai wouldn't have to make him go through a thousand hells.

Sitting close to them were Ken and Yolei. It had come as a real shock to everyone when the two announced they were dating about a year ago. Yolei being so loud and Ken more quiet but opposite attract right? Sitting together opposite to them was Sora and Matt. When the two had first started dating, Tai was a little upset for a month or two but Matt was his best friend and if Sora was happy with him then he was happy for her.

Tai looked over at his friend Izzy. It seemed obvious to everyone but Mimi that he liked her. The computer genius , although it was really farfetched, may, no matter how small, have a chance with her.

Tai looked at his friend Joe who was talking with Cody. Joe was still studying very hard (a little too hard if you asked him) to become a doctor. It must have been paying off because he heard Joe was one of the top of his class but it was still nice when Joe would take a break from studying to be with them.

Cody was still as smart and reliable as ever. Like Joe, Cody worked hard, but not to become a doctor, to become one of the best kendo swordsman around. Like Joe it was paying off because Cody was able to place 3rd in the Kendo nationals tournament last year in an age group above his. Most of the digidestined were lucky enough to attend.

Mimi was sitting with Sora and Yolei showing them pictures. Mimi still lived in America but thanks to the Digital World she was able to visit often. Her parent didn't mind too much because Mimi got to see her friends often and it saved up on all the plane tickets they didn't have to buy. Tai chuckled to himself thinking Izzy must have appreciated this far more than any of the others.

Then Tai noticed his junior, Davis, walking up to him. Two years ago, Tai had given him his goggles he had worn during his adventures in the Digital World in a kind of passing of the torch way so to speak. Tai basically passed down the mantle of leadership. Davis now wore the goggles everyday proudly.

"Hey Tai, you ready for some soccer?" Davis asked him.

Well Davis, you seem pretty eager to get your butt wooped today." Tai said standing up.

Tai and Davis walked over to where the rest of the group was sitting with Davis carrying the soccer ball. As soon as they were seen everybody understood what was about to happen and divided up into teams. They were as follows: Ken, Davis, Sora, and Cody with their respective Digimon on one team with Tai, Matt, TK, and Kari with their Digimon on the other team.

Sitting on the sideline was Joe, Izzy, Mimi, and Yolei acting as cheerleaders for both teams. When the goals were set up, everyone got into position on their side of the field ready to go. At center field were Tai and Davis waiting for the hovering Tentomon to drop the soccer ball from above their heads. Tentomon looked down. "Everyone ready? Alright then. Ready, set, go!" Tentomon said dropping the ball in between Tai and Davis.

Within ten minutes Tai's team had taken a 3-0 lead but with the soccer prodigy Ken with the really good Davis on the other team, the game wasn't over yet. Of course the biggest problem with playing any sport with digimon is that they tend not to follow rules. And it's not just small things like dive tackling from behind or touching the ball with their hands, it was more along the lines of using their own attacks on each other to get the ball.

This became pretty apparent when Gatomon lightning pawed Veemon for the ball. "Geez Gatomon, you've taken dive tackling to the extreme." Veemon said dizzily as he stood up rubbing his head. Gatomon just smiled at him and ran away with the ball. Davis was the only one to notice his partner blush.

After a few hours of crushing play, Tai's team came out victorious by two goals. Everyone, players and non players, collapsed on the ground looking up at the sky which had turned a nice orange color from the setting sun. Everyone just laid on the ground listening to the wind and the distant sounds of the city.

"Ahhhh, today has been perfect. Nothing can possibly go-" Davis started to say when suddenly a white portal opened up by them resulting in the digidestined and their digimon to stand up instantly in the case of a fight but from the portal emerged, not a Digimon, but a young man with short brown hair and wearing a white robe.

"Gennai!" the digidestined exclaimed walking over to greet their old friend.

"Gennai, what are you doing here?" Tai asked voicing the question in everyone's mind.

"I have come bearing bad news digidestined." Gennai said grimly.

"Ugh, can't you ever come to just say hello?" Yolei said sounding exasperated.

"So, what has happened in the Digital World?" Joe asked the being.

"It is not, for the time being, the Digital World in danger, but the human world in danger, and more specifically, England."

"Huh, that's new. It always seemed that Japan was the first attacked." Davis thought out loud.

Izzy decided to question Gennai further. "Wait a second Gennai, if England is being attacked why are you coming to us about it? Shouldn't you be going to the British Digidestined if there's a problem there."

He sighed. "Yes, that would be more convenient but… from some of the digimon I have seen involved in this plot, I thought that no one would be better suited for this then you."

"Well, stop keeping us in suspense, who are some of these digimon?" Ken asked slightly annoyed.

"It's…" Gennai hesitated for a moment. "Now I don't know who is behind all of this but I can tell you two of his most powerful minions. Daemon and Devimon." Gennai then proceeded to cover his ears.

"WHAT!" all the digidestined yelled.

"How did Daemon escape the Dark Ocean?!" Ken asked

"I thought Devimon was erased for good?!" TK asked.

Gennai shook his head. "I don't how but there back and they, with many other digimon have been attacking a very… uh… special school in England. I am asking you, since almost all their attacks have been at this school, to go there and help defend them and if possible, find out who's behind this. I'll be in contact with you if I find anything but we need to find out what these digimon wants with this school."

"So, are they aware that they are being attacked by Digimon?" Izzy asked.

"Their professors do now that I have explained it to them." Gennai gave them all a hard look. "These digimon attacks have caused numerous injuries and destruction. Please, will you help them?"

Gennai looked at all the faces around him. He noticed all of them had determined and hard looks on their faces. Tai had his fists clenched. "We'll go, if they're hurting people, then it's our job as digidestined to protect them, so we'll go, but not all of us. If these digimon learn we are all in England, they might decide to attack a vulnerable Japan."

"What do you suggest Tai?" Kari asked.

"We split up. Six of us go to this school and help protect them while six of us stay here to defend Japan."

"So, then we have to decide who goes and who stays." Cody said to the group.

Ken spoke up next. "Well, I think Tai and Matt should definitely go. They have two mega digimon and if that fails, there's always Omnimon."

"In that case Ken, you and Davis should stay with the others who stay to help"

"Ah c'mon Tai." Davis whined. "Don't I gotta say in this. I wanna go to this school in England and fight with you guys."

"Tai, I think Ken and Davis should go too." Izzy interjected. "If these digimon are focused on this school, you'll need all the fire power you can get."

"But Izzy-"

"No Tai, listen to me for one second. I promise you we can handle anything these guys throw at us. You don't have to worry. We can and will take down any digimon who comes our way." Tai was about to argue but he noticed the look on Izzy's face and the looks from some of the other digidestined and that's when he realized something. This was about more about than just defending Japan, this was about much more. Izzy wanted them to go so they had the chance to prove themselves. To show that they could fight without their more powerful members.

Tai smiled at his long time friend. "Alright Izzy, We'll go, but if any of you get hurt, it'll be nothing compared to what I'll do to you when I get back."

Izzy smiled back "You got it."

"Alright! We get to go!" Davis exclaimed.

"We're coming too and don't try to stop us!" TK said stepping in front of Tai with Kari in hand.

"Well Tai, you know how stubborn our siblings can be so I don't think there is even a point in arguing with them." Matt said to his best friend smirking. Tai looked at Cody and Yolei, TK's and Kari's DNA digivolving partners, who just nodded. Tai was sure they wanted to prove the same as Izzy by staying.

"Fine." Tai said a little reluctantly. Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, TK, and Kari now stood together with their partners.

"So it has been decided." Gennai said. "You can travel to England through the Digital World tomorrow evening." The digidestined nodded.

"Wait!" Sora burst in. "you guys are going to England then?" She looked at Gennai. "How are they going to communicate? No one speaks English here but Mimi but she's not going."

To the surprise of everyone, Gennai smiled at this. "Do not worry. This will be taken care of when we arrive. I will come to get you when the sun sets tomorrow." With that last thing said Gennai opened another white portal and stepped through it disappearing.

Tai looked at all of his friends, all of them looking like they were expecting him to say something. "Alright everyone, lets all go home, rest, and for those of us going, pack. We will all meet here one hour before the sun sets, that includes you Davis." A few people snickered. Davis just crossed his arms and muttered something about not always being late. Tai continued. "Those digimon better be prepared because when the digidestined get involved, there's no stopping us!"

"YEAH!" every human and digimon yelled pumping their fists into the air.

**So there it is guys. The next 2 chapters will talk about the events leading up to Gennai coming to see the digidestined in this chapter. So you'll get to see these attacks Gennai was talking about. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with chapter 4. So like I was saying at the end of the last chapter, these next two chapters will be about the events that took place at Hogwarts leading up to chapter 3. New villain in this chapter, see if you can guess who it is! Although I'm pretty sure you'll know by the end. Huge shout out to WJones215 and Knight25 for reviewing. You have no idea how much I love reading them so thanks a lot! Now onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 4- Patrol Night

Back in the Digital World, Daemon and Devimon were kneeling before their Master in the top room of their tower. They had just finished explaining to him about their encounter with the magical humans.

"So, when this human attacked you Daemon, did it hurt? Did you feel any type of pain whatsoever?" the Master asked with slight curiosity in his voice.

"No, it barely tickled Master." Daemon answered still kneeling with his head down.

"Hmmmm, I want to test their power against weaker digimon. I'm curious about what their power is like against champions and possibly ultimate's. Let's see how these, what did you say they call themselves? Wizards, that's right. Pathetic." The master scorned in a low voice, "Let's see how these wizards stand up to them. You" the master continued now addressing a digimon stepping from the shadows, "Stay hidden, and if any of my digimon are captured, kill them. They will think of it as an honor."

"Of course Master." The new digimon said in a voice that suggested he belonged in circus.

"Go and get your attackers ready. Devise your strategy but remember, absolutely no killing any humans! For my plan to succeed, not one can die."

"As you wish" the digimon said before stepping through a portal that appeared next to him. 'This should be very interesting' the master thought.

* * *

It had now been a couple of days at Hogwarts since the encounter with the magical creatures. Luckily, due to the experts of the school's nurses, Neville was healed quickly in body, but as to the mind, no one was too sure yet.

Ginny had recovered surprisingly fast from her experience. Despite her constant protests of being alright, Ron still stayed by her side constantly asking if she was alright. Ginny had thought it was sweet the first day, but now found it very irritating.

Harry, Ron, Hermione were in potions class, surprisingly enough, brewing a potion. Unfortunately for Harry, this also meant him getting his ear talked off by a very annoyed Hermione about how he shouldn't be using the half blood prince's book. Like the usual, Harry ignored her.

"So Hermione" Harry asked interrupting the lecture, "Have you found anything in the library about that name we heard, Devimon?"

She shook her head, "No, I even got permission to look in the forbidden section but I still couldn't find a single thing. I looked through every book in the library about magical creatures and then some but came out empty every time." Harry nodded while adding the next ingredients to the potion.

Ron, who up until now had just been watching the two talk and mix potions, spoke up, "Hey, maybe we should talk to Hagrid. He, being the gamekeeper and all, I'm sure has seen some crazy creatures. Maybe he knows something about these things."

Hermione gave Ron a shocked look, "Wow Ron. That's actually a good idea. We'll go see him after classes." Hermione said smiling. When she turned around, Harry could barely contain his laughter at how red Ron's face got.

Since Potions was their last class of the day, the three teenage wizards were able to go see Hagrid as soon as class ended. Harry was also hoping the talk would help calm Hermione down since she was still fuming over all the praise he received from professor Slughorn in class.

The three walked to Hagrid's cabin, of course happy that they got the half giant to forgive them for not taking his class this year. When they were at the door, Harry knocked. As soon as he did, the familiar deep bark of Fang could be heard behind the door, as well as the oh so familiar words following "Ah, shut yer trap Fang."

The door opened to show half giant and long time friend Rebeus Hagrid. "Oh. Harry, Ron, Hermione, come in." he said moving to the side so they could enter. He closed the door behind them saying "You three came at the perfect time. The tea's just about ready."

A couple of minutes later, when the four had sat down at the table with giant mugs of tea in front of them, Harry spoke, "Hagrid, we'd like to talk to you about those creatures that appeared in the Great Hall a few nights ago."

Hagrid held a sullen face, "What's yer question?"

It was Ron who spoke next, "We want to know, you being the game keeper and all, if you have seen any other creatures like those. Or maybe possibly those creatures themselves."

Hagrid looked at the three young wizards for a minute before answering, "Playing detective again are ya? To answer yer question, no. I haven't seen any." Hagrid then gave them a very serious look, "Now, I don't want you three goin' out looking for these things either. Somethin' about them just seems off. I know you three have handles a lot in the past, but I just don't like it when you guys go lookin' for trouble. I mean, it's bad enough Ron and Hermione have to patrol the halls tonight."

"What!" Hagrid then realized, given by Harry's reaction that he didn't know. Harry turned to look at his two friends. "Why are you guys patrolling the halls? I thought that was the teacher's job?"

"Harry." Hermione began slowly, "We have to help patrol the halls because the castle is very big and there are just not enough teachers to cover everywhere. So tonight, prefects will begin patrol shifts as well."

"But they made an announcement the next day that not even prefects were supposed to be out after curfew." Harry countered. It was true. Dumbledore made an announcement at breakfast the next morning stating that all prefects were to go to bed at the same time as others.

"That was at first Harry but Dumbledore has realized since then that they need more people to properly protect everyone." Hermione argued.

"And before you ask, we didn't tell you because we knew you would react like this." Ron said answering Harry's last question.

"Well if that's the case, I'm coming with you guys. I'll just need to get my dad's old cloak and-"

"No Harry." Now it was Hagrid's turn to speak, "It's bad enough Ron and Hermione will be out there, there's no need for you to put yourself in danger too."

"Yeah but-"

"Harry, you know your friends are great wizards and able to take care of themselves."

Harry looked at his friends again. Of course he knew they were great wizards, but that didn't mean he still didn't want to try and protect them. But Harry thought back on all the past adventures they had all had and realized he was being foolish, "Fine, I still don't like you guys being out there though."

"Geez Harry, stop acting like my mum." Ron companied.

"Your what!" Hermione and Hagrid just laughed as the two playfully punched each other.

* * *

It was dark night at Hogwarts. A couple of hours after all students should be in bed. Tonight was the first night prefects were to start looking for any signs of these new magical creatures and Ron and Hermione found themselves walking down the middle of what would be black hallway, if not for their illuminated wands.

So far the two had walked down hallways for two hours and had come up with nothing but angry portraits demanding they turn the lights out. "Is our shift over yet Hermione?" Ron whined.

"It's not like you have asked me twenty times in the last minute or anything, but our shift will be over shortly." Still, Hermione couldn't help and get that feeling that something bad was about to happen. Unfortunately, most of the time, her feeling was right.

At the end of the hallway, a sudden burst of flames caught their eye, blinding them at the same time. When Ron and Hermione could open their eyes moments later, the two realized that all the torches down the hall had been lit but that wasn't what held their attention.

Standing at the end of the hall was a creature they had never seen before. It had sky blue eyes, and it's entire muscular body was covered in crimson flames. The portraits all screamed in fright and ran through other portraits. Hermione was glad for this, Surely, they're screaming would get help here faster. The creature stared right at them for moment before grinning and walking towards them, slowly.

"Hermione." Ron said shaking, "Is that what I th-think it is."

"Y-y-yup." Hermione was surprised at how much her voice was shaking. She knew they couldn't freak out. They had to relax and stay calm. Then and only then could they beat this thing.

Oh god, we're gonna die. Ron thought freaking out. But he looked next to him at Hermione. No. He had to stay calm. For Hermione's sake, he will protect her! Ron thought again.

As the creature neared them, Hermione stepped forward. "Stand down creature, or we'll have to use force."

The creature actually stopped and stared at her for a few moments before starting to laugh, "My name is Meramon and you, pitiful humans, stand down before I use force!" The creature, now named Meramon, said still laughing.

"When I say now, shoot a burst of water at him." Hermione whispered to Ron while Meramon tried to control his laughter. Ron nodded. It made sense; he's made of fire, so water should take him down.

Ron and Hermione stepped closer to Meramon, feeling the intense heat off his body. When Meramon looked up at them, having finally stopped laughing, they sprung their attack.

"Now! Agualmente!" Both wizards shot powerful streams of water at Meramon. When it connected, the hall instantly became misty clouding their vision. Ron and Hermione backed up a few steps waiting for the mist to clear up. When the mist cleared, they were both horrified to see Meramon still standing perfectly intact. He actually had his arms crossed and wore a bored face.

"Is that all?" Meramon asked in a tone that clearly matched his bored face, "Yeah water, that wasn't predictable heh-heh."

"Bu-but how? That spell should have at least hurt you!" Ron said when he noticed something laying on the ground at Meramon's feet. It looked like a miniature fireball and it was whimpering in pain. "What is that thing?"

"Ron, look!" Ron looked up and saw five more fireballs floating above Meramon's head.

" I told you water was predictable. These DemiMeramon will protect me from any attacks like that little water you threw at me. Any more ideas?" Meramon asked in a mocking tone.

Instantly, an idea hit Hermione, "Just this, Immobius!" Hermione yelled pointing her wand at the DemiMeramon. The spell hit them immobilizing the little creatures.

"Oh yeah!" Ron exclaimed remembering when Hermione used the same spell in their second year to freeze the weird bat things attacking them in Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Meramon's cocky face disappeared realizing what Hermione just did. Before he could make any sort of retaliation however, the flame digimon was blasted with two powerful water spells and sent falling back on the ground. When the mist from the attack cleared Meramon was standing back up and had a face but not one of cockiness. His face was twisted with anger, "You got lucky, but now I'm mad. You won't like that. Roaring fire!" Meramon emited fire from his hands and shot it at Ron and Hermione.

Ron pushed Hermione to the ground as the fire soared just above their heads. But they couldn't stop because when they looked back up, more fire was headed their way. Both jumped out of the way again. The fire seared the ground the two had just laid no less than two seconds ago. "Finite Incantado!" Hermione yelled sending the spell at yet more fire being sent their way. It collided with the fire and both cancelled each other out.

Unfortunately, this created a little smoke that concealed a fireball heading toward them. It hit the side of the wall Ron was standing next to blasting him to the side.

"Ron!" Hermione cried.

"Fire fist!"

Hermione, being distracted by Ron's injury, failed to notice Meramon charge his fist and run towards her. "No!" Ron yelled, using new found strength to jump off the ground and stand next to Hermione, "Protego!" Ron yelled creating a shield around the two. Meramon's fiery fist collided with the shield destroying it and sending Ron and Hermione flying back. Ron got up and pulled Hermione to her feet and got both of them behind a corner to rest for a moment.

"Awwww." Meramon said with amusement. "The little human is trying to protect his girlfriend. But I'm confused why. I thought human whores like to play with fire."

Hermione looked at Ron standing behind her. His face was red, but not with embarrassment, like usual. No, it was red with boiling anger. He leapt from behind the corner. "STUPEFY" Ron roared. The spell connected with Meramon's chest sending him sprawling back. The fire Digimon got up on one knee panting. "C'mon Hermione! Let's hit him together!" Hermione walked up next to him.

"STUPEFY!" they both yelled together.

Meramon looked up only see his vision clouded with two spells colliding with his face. Meramon roared in pain as the force sent him hurtling out the window at the end of the hall to the ground.

"Miss Granger! Mr. Weasley!" Ron and Hermione turned around to find the source of the voice. It turned out to be professor Mcgonaghal, followed by professors Dumbledore and Snape, running up to them.

"What happened?" She demanded. Although professor Mcgonaghal was speaking with a strict voice, Hermione could see the worry written all over her face.

"One of those bloody creatures attacked us that's what happened! It just appeared out of nowhere and started shooting!" Ron answered, "Luckily, we were able to force him out that window." Ron said pointing to the now broken window.

The two students and three professors ran over to the window and looked down. Laying on his back with shards of glass around him was Meramon. Dumbledore levitated the group to the ground around the downed creature. "Did he say anything Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron face again became angry. Hermione answered before he could say anything, "Just that his name was Meramon Professor."

"Well, we may finally have some answers." Dumbledore said looking down at Meramon. That was when the champion level Dgimon started to laugh.

"This fight isn't over yet!" The five DemiMeramon floated down from the castle in front of the group.

"I forgot about them!" Ron and Hermione said at the same time. Ron continued, "It's okay Hermione. One good hit and these things are done. We got this fight in the bag!" Ron said joyfully. His smile disappeared though when the DemiMeramon smiled evilly and started to glow.

**DemiMeramon Digivolve too… Meramon! **

"Bloody hell." Ron said. But no one seemed to hear him as they were all staring at the five new Meramon standing before them, fresh, and ready to fight.

"Professor, they ev-evolved. How did they do that?" Hermione said in wonder. No one had a chance to think of an answer as the five Meramon emited fire from their hands and fired at the group of wizards. With a quick wave of their wands, Dumbledore and Snape deflected the fire.

Five separate fights broke out. Mchonaghal fought one Meramon, as did Snape. Ron and Hermione both found themselves up against one Meramon and Dumbledore fought two head on.

Mcgonaghal fired a few spells at her Meramon but he jumped out of the way. He fired a fireball her way but Mcgonaghal easily deflected it away. "Roaring Fire!" Meramon launched more fire from his hands at Mcgonaghal but she countered with the same water spell Ron and Hermione used and evaporated the water. Before Meramon could use another attack Mcgonaghal had a spell already ready.

"Reducto!" she yelled. Meramon put his hands in front of him to block the attack but the force of the spell still sent him back damaging him.

"Fire Fist!" Meramon yelled jumping in the air and aiming himself at her. Fist ready to smash her when he lands. Luckily Mcgonaghal was ready. Before Meramon could get close enough to her to hit her, Mcgonaghal sent a blast of what looked like red lightning at him. It pierced his chest and Meramon screamed in pain and was particles before he hit the ground surprising the professor.

"Confringo!" Ron yelled sending the golden attack spell at his and Hermione's Meramon. He sidestepped the spell and ran at them.

"Fireball!" Meramon yelled flaring up both his arms and planning on hitting the two young wizards. Luckily, they were both able to run away from where he was hitting, barely.

"Stupefy!" Both Ron and Hermione yelled sending one of their best spells at Meramon. He was able to dodge Ron's attack but took direct force of Hermione's attack.

Meramon stood up and launched a few fireballs at the two who were able to protect themselves using a shield spell. "I got it Ron! Pertricus Toatlus!" Hermione yelled. Suddenly, the Meramon's arms and legs pulled together with his body as if he was tied with ropes. "Now hit him Ron!"

"Diffindo!" Ron roared. The spell exploded on impact with the Meramon's stomach. He blew up in a flurry of particles surprising the two young wizards.

"Confundo!" Snape yelled before his Meramon could even make a move to attack. The spell successfully confused and dazed the Digimon. Snape smirked and said, "Reducto." Blasting the Meramon straight off his feet. "That was easy."

"Fire Blast!" Meramon suddenly yelled getting up, inflaming himself, and charging Snape. If he hadn't raised his shield charm in time, Snape would have been seriously burned. The attack still successfully launched Snape back. The greasy-haired wizard stood up looking angrier than Meramon. He tried to launch another spell at the digimon but it was dodged and yet again inflamed himself and charged.

"Levicorpus!" Snape yelled ready. Meramon found himself dangling by his ankle by some unknown force. "Sectum Sempra!" Snape yelled sending the very dangerous spell at his helpless opponent. Meramon didn't have time to yell as the spell hit him full on in the face and exploded into particles slightly stunning the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Dumbledore and his two Meramon stood facing each other. Each side sizing each other up. "Fire Blast!" The two Meramon yelled at the same time charging Dumbledore. The old wizard just braced himself and with a whip of his wand right when the two Meramon were up against him he blasted them away.

After their first unsuccessful attack, the Meramon decided to switch up tactics. They split up. The Meramon on Dumbledore's left started to continuously shoot fireballs at the headmaster forcing him to have to keep his eye and guard on the one Meramon while the other slowly crept behind him. Then out of nowhere, "Fire Fist!" The Meramon behind him tried to attack Dumbledore from behind, thinking that the old human could never react fast enough. He was wrong.

In less than a blink of an eye Dumbledore deflected another fireball, turned around, and lifted Meramon up in the air with a spell. Then, still faster than expected, Dumbledore hurled the lifted digimon at his companion, crashing one into the other.

Both got up glaring at the older wizard, Dumbledore glaring right back. "I will not let either of you hurt any of the people in my school." Dumbledore then twirled his wand in the air causing all the wind and loose debris around them to start swirling in the air. Dumbledore then pointed his wand up causing all the debris in the air, including the two Meramon to be launched up in the air. When they were both so high up in the air that they looked like dots from the ground, Dumbledore pointed his wand to the ground sending the two Meramon smashing into the ground.

They both instantly exploded into particles giving the headmaster more than one question. The other four wizards walked up to Dumbledore having just finished their battles. "Did yours explode into particles as well headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"Yes they did."

"Hey! Did you forget about me!?" the group turned around to find the original Meramon now standing, badly injured, but still standing, "If I go down, then all of you are coming with me! Magma Blast!" Meramon raised his hands in the air. The five wizards looked up with the others to see hundreds little rocks of magma raining down on top of them.

"Now we are in bloody hell!" Ron yelled frightened.

"There will be no need to panic Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said calmly. He, along with professor's Snape and Mcgonaghal pointed their wands in the air at the fastly approaching rocks of fire. Just then, the rocks all stopped in mid-air. The three experienced wizards then moved their wands down until they were pointed at Meramon. The rocks followed the wand's path until they collided harshly with their creator. An immense explosion followed blinding everyone.

When the smoke cleared, Meramon was found on his back breathing in sharp gasps. His body slowly turning into particles of data. Dumbledore quickly walked over, followed by Snape who was getting something out of his pocket. The others followed close behind. When they reached the downed creature Snape handed Dumbledore a vile which Hermione recognized as a truth potion. Before the headmaster could pour id down his throat, Meramon began laughing louder than ever.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"What's funny is that you failed!" Meramon said.

Hermione was about to ask what he meant when a call from the Forbidden Forest startled them all, "Trump Sword!" Hermione screamed in shock as a sword appeared from nowhere and pierced Meramon's neck. Meramon gasped in pain before another smile broke onto his face. Dumbledore and Snape instantly turned around and shot spells at the place where the voice came from. After a minute of waiting, the two turned back to Meramon.

Meramon choked out a few more words. "You. Will all. _Burn_." He said before finally disappearing in a cloud of particles like his comrades.

* * *

The next morning, Ron and Hermione found themselves sitting next to each other on the edge of two beds in the hospital wing telling the three professors what exactly happened before they had showed up. Dumbledore had suggested they all get some rest before explanations.

"Interesting." Dumbledore said after Ron and Hermione had finished their story, "It seemed our spells worked efficiently against the creatures we faced that first night. However, when they appeared, all my spell did efficiently was move the creature. It didn't seem to cause it any harm. Could it be-"

"Professor." Hermione interrupted, "We saw those things sort of evolve last night. It may be that the creatures that we saw that first night were higher evolved then the creatures that attacked the first night."

"Exactly what I was thinking Miss Granger."

The doors of the hospital wing burst open to reveal a very worried Harry Potter running in. He skid to a halt in front of the group, "Are you guys okay?" he asked addressing Ron and Hermione. When they nodded, Harry turned an angry look on Dumbledore, "Why didn't someone tell me my friends had been attacked earlier!? Like when I got up, not at the end of breakfast!"

"Trust me when I tell you this Harry that you would have been told very shortly. However, we were first dealing with the situation at hand."

"Besides." Snape said entering the conversation, "Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall with everybody else still?"

"Shouldn't you be picking on a defenseless first year?" Harry responded. Snape narrowed his eyes while Ron chocked back a laugh. "So do you think these things are working with Voldemort?" Harry asked Dumbledore. Ron flinched.

"I can't say for any certainty at this moment Harry but I believe it best if you three go on to your first classes. We can talk about this at a later date and please, deny any rumors circulating in the school." The three best friends nodded and walked out of the hospital wing.

"Albus?" Mcgonaghal asked after a minute of silence.

"Minivera, please go on through the day as if there is nothing is wrong. There is no need to start a panic. As for me and Severus, we will see about obtaining help or any information we can gather from the ministry on the matter." And with that said, the three professors left the hospital wing to perform what was needed.

* * *

**So there it is guys. First real battle of the story and my first battle scene. How was it and what could I make better? Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! Gamermon here bringing you Chapter 5! I'd just like to take this time to thank evryone for reviewing and all the favorites and follows I got. I really wasn't expecting this much already so thanks a lot! Well, last chapter you guys got to see what the wizards could do against a champion level, but I wonder what they could against a ultimate or possibly a mega...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 5- Battle for the Skies

It had been nearly two weeks at Hogwarts since the attack. While Harry, Ron and Hermione had done what they had been asked and denied any rumors that people brought, Peeves had thought it was funny to sing about it the next day in the halls. Plus, there was a hard explanation on all the burn marks on a certain hall. There was a panic for the first week but by now things had started to settle down, especially with the first Quiddittch game of the year coming up. It was Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

Harry walked into the Great Hall the morning of the big game to be met by cheers from the Gryffindor table. One of the few good things to happen this year was Harry being made captain of the team. Harry beamed as he sat down.

Ron, who was sitting next to him, was less enthusiastic. While Ron was the teams new keeper, he had yet to save a goal in practice. It wasn't skill that was the problem, it was his confidence which right now was really low. Harry had a way to change that.

"Hi Ron." Harry said enthusiastic.

"Hey." Ron replied grumply.

"Here Ron try this. I'm sure it'll make you feel better." Harry said while handing a cup to Ron. The red haired boy looked into it to see pumpkin juice. He shrugged and had the drink at his lips but before he could actually drink any, a loud shout stopped him.

"Ron, don't drink that!" Hermione yelled. Ron was so startled he nearly spilled his drink. Hermione was looking at Harry with disbelieving eyes, "I saw you Harry."

"Saw what?" H asked innocently

"I saw you pour something in Ron's drink! Look it's still there in your hand. Ron don't-" before Hermione could finish Ron downed the juice in a single gulp. Hermione just looked at the two disgusted. "How could you?" is all she said before storming away.

* * *

In the locker room of the Gryffindor quiddittch team Harry and the team had just learned that one of Slytherin's beaters was injured and Malfoy had basically called in sick."Pretty lucky huh Ron? And look at the weather, it's beautiful today."

"Yea" Ron thought for a moment. "Hey, wait a minute!" Harry turned around giving Ron a questioning look, "My… you… pumpkin juice." Harry just continued with his confused face.

"C'mon Ron, we got to get out on the field." The two teams walked out onto the field to be met by the defeating roar of the crowd. Harry met with the captain of the slytherin team in the middle of the field and two tried to crush each others hand as they shook. They backed off and mounted their brooms. With the blow of the whistle, the game was on.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Forbidden Forest behind the field, two figures stood on the branch of a very large tree watching the game. "Can I attack now?" The one on the right asked.

"No, not yet. I want the winning team to celebrate, then you can ruin their moment and attack." His companion answered.

"Huh, they may have been able to defeat Meramon, but he was only a champion. I doubt these humans will have the same luck against an ultimate like me." Again, the digimon on the right said.

"Are your soldiers ready for the attack?" The digimon on the left, who seemed to be the leader asked.

"Ready and waiting."

"Go to them and be ready. I have already told you when to attack." the leader ordered. The ultimate flapped his wings and left to join his soldiers in preparation. The now lone digimon crossed his hands and smirked. "You humans did well against a champion, but I'm curious as to how you'll do against an ultimate and his champion soldiers."

* * *

Back at the game…

"Hey! How much did Malfoy pay you to come to the game for him?" Harry yelled to the temporary Slytherin seeker. Harry's yell distracted him long enough for the snitch to escape his fingertips. _I can't lose this game!_ Harry thought. Ron had been having a terrific game. He had been able to save every goal. Now all Harry had to do was catch the snitch.

Harry sped up closing in on the tiny golden ball. Closer… closer… closer… Harry's fingers wrapped around the familiar ball. _Yes!_ Harry held up his hand and it only took the crowd a second to realize what had just occurred. The stadium erupted in cheers as Harry was wrapped in the arms of his teammates when they landed on the ground.

Harry smiled even more when he saw the Slytherins leaving the stands with sad/angry faces. Harry knew he shouldn't have been happy to see other people like this but when it came to Slytherins, a few of his morals went out the window.

About a minute more into the cheering is when it occurred. A loud screech. It was so loud and high pitched that everyone in the stadium had to cover their ears. After a few seconds the screech stopped only to be replaced by laugher. Harry was filled with dread as he looked up to see what looked like a giant black bird with purple armor and white pants flapping its black wings above the stadium.

It floated down a little before speaking in a disgusting voice, "Pitiful humans." He didn't speak very loud but the field was dead quiet so his words could be heard pretty clearly, "You think your such great flyers, Ha! You think you rule the skies? That's a great joke! We digimon rule the skies. If you don't believe me then allow me, the great Karatenmon, to prove it to you. Devidramon, attack!"

A great roar shook the field as what looked like dozens of black dragons with six blood-red eyes dove in. "Crimson Claw!" The first dragon to enter yelled slicing one of his claws through a tower like it was bread.

When it fell is when the panic began. Students and even a professors alike screamed and ran out of the stadium as fast as they could. The dragon-like creatures flew around the stadium destroying everything standing. Other towers, goal posts, and stands were crumpled in only minutes. Now that the stadium was clear, Harry could see the ones staying to fight. Most of the professors had stayed to fight and to Harry's happiness, so did most of the members of Dumbledore's army from last year.

Ron and Hermione ran up to Harry, "C'mon, we have to help fight these things!" Harry yelled to them over the chaos of destruction and spells being fired. But before they could move Harry yelled "Duck!" and pushed his two friends to the ground just as one of the dragon creatures_(they called themselves Digimon right?)_ flew above their heads, only missing them by an inch.

When Harry stood up he looked around to see every which and wizard on the ground trying desperately to shoot as many spells as they could at the dragons. Most of the spells missed, and even if one did manage to hit a dragon, it didn't flinch at all. He saw every now and then a spell be fired at _(I think he called himself Karatenmon). _Unfortunately, the bird-like creature was floating so far up in the air that he dodged every spell with ease.

"Aim for the wings!" Harry heard Dumbledore yell. "If we bring them to the ground we should be able to defeat them easier!" Dumbledore then fired a spell looked like orange lightning at one of the dragons. The spell pierced it's wings and it yelled in pain before falling to the ground. Quickly, Dumbledore and a few others surrounded it, "Together now." They all fired their spells at the downed dragon and Harry was surprised to see it explode into hundreds of particles.

"That's what happens to these things when they are destroyed." Hermione informed him from where she was standing beside him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran to rest of the fights and started to shoot their own spells at the wings of the dragons but to no avail. They had gotten smarter and were dodging every spell now sent their way while still causing destruction to the stadium. Even if one of their spell got close of the wings, Karatenmon appeared from what seemed like nowhere and use two blades he had pulled out to block the spell.

"We have to take him out." Harry yelled at his friends pointing at Karatenmon.

"We'll help with that!" Harry turned to see Ginny and Dean running over to him. Harry nodded at them before continuing.

"Alright Ron, Ginny, Dean, you're with me. Hermione, I know you're not the best flyer so please stay on the ground to help from here." She nodded, "Let's go!"

The four Gryffindors ran and mounted their respective brooms. With a good kick they were all off the ground going higher and higher. When Harry and the others were high enough he decided to look out at the battle and noticed something interesting. While the quidditch field was almost completely destroyed, no one was injured. While that was relief, Harry wondered how it was possible with all these creatures flying around how it was possible that no one had gotten hurt.

One of the dragons suddenly dived at two unsuspecting professors. Before Harry could yell at them to watch out the creature yelled, "Crimson Claw!" but instead of attacking the professors themselves like he expected, the dragon attacked the ground right in front of them just blasting them back. I'm happy they're okay but why didn't that thing just attack them directly? Harry wondered.

"Harry!" Harry turned his head around to look at Ron who had called him. "How should we do this?"

"We'll try our best to take down their leader or at least distract him so the others can take down these dragons. Let's go!" the four started to speed their way to the leader of this attack, Karatenmon. But a few seconds later, one of the dragons appeared right in front of them with its claw raised but before it could do anything orange lightning pierced through its wings. The creature roared in pain before falling. Harry looked down to see it was Hermione who shot the spell. She saluted them and Harry the same to her.

Harry and his friends continued and when they got close to Karatenmon, who had his back to them, Harry yelled back to them, "Alright everyone, attack now! Stupefy!" Harry yelled, the others doing the same.

The spells raced to the digimon but before they could hit, Karatenmon turned around and blocked all four spells using his blades with ease. "Pitiful." Was all he said.

"Stupefy!" all the kids tried again but with same result. They flew past Karatenmon while Harry tried to think of another idea. It didn't take long for him to come up with one. He stopped in mid-air, the others doing the same.

"What's up Harry?" Ginny asked

"Everyone split up. There are four of us so we'll attack him from all sides." They nodded and flew off in different direction. When everyone was in place, Harry leaned down shooting forward on the broom. His friends followed suit. When they were close four different voices yelled, "Stupefy!" the four spells raced at Karatenmon from the four different angles.

Karatenmon just laughed and blocked all of them looking as if he was playing. "Come now humans. Surely you can do better than that!"

Harry got angry. "Start circling him and just keep firing spell after spell. He shouldn't be able to block all those." Harry yelled to his friends.

With Keeping a good distance between themselves and Karatenmon, the flyers staretd to shoot their spells at him as fast as they could. While his friends were attempting to stun him, Harry was trying to disarm Karatenmon. If he could get those blades out of his hands, then they should be able to stun him with no problem. The only problem now was disarming. No matter how many times Harry shot or where he shot, the bird-like digimon seemed to always know where each and every spell was coming from.

Another bad part to this plan was something Harry forgot to think about. He was, and he was sure his friends were getting dizzy. Which was also making it harder to aim. Luckily the digimon wasn't fighting back or else they'd be in trouble. Harry wished he hadn't thought that.

"You're starting to bore me. Feather Flare!"Karatenmom yelled. With a big flap of his wings, Karatenmon released a shock wave that blasted all of them in different direction. Harry fell off his broom but luckily able to hold on so he wouldn't fall. He definitely did not want as repeat of what happened in his third year.

Harry started to climb back up on his broom. He noticed his friends were doing the same. A wave of relief hit Harry from realizing none of his friends fell off their brooms. He called them all over. When Ron, Ginny, and Dean were with him Ginny said, "Harry, we can't hit him no matter what we do. What are we supposed to do now?"

Harry had gotten a new idea. An awfully dangerous idea. "You guys fly down to the ground!" he told them.

"What! Harry, you don't seriously think we'll let you fight that thing alone do you?" Ron said.

"Just do it. I have a plan. I'll just need your guys help at the end if all go's well."

Ron nodded. Ginny gave him a fierce look, "Don't do anything stupid." Dean gave Harry an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. With that, all three flew to the ground with Hermione.

Harry floated up in the air until he was level with Karatenmon. The digimon simply looked at Harry smirking. "Here we go." Harry said to himself. He leaned forward and started to speed towards Karatenmon as fast as his broom would go.

"Hmph, you've got guts humans, I'll give you that." Karatenmon said.

When he was near, Harry started to stand up on his broom while still leaning over a bit so he could hang on. "it would be too easy to dodge you so I have something better in mind. Feather-" Harry tensed up getting ready for one of the stupidest things he's ever done. Sorry Ginny. "Flare!"Karatenmon launched the attack right at him but Harry was ready.

Right before it could hit him, Harry jumped off his broom. Karatenmon attack just blew Harry's broom away but he himself was floating in mid-air right over Karatenmon. The digimon looked up in shock at him, "Reducto!" Harry bellowed launching the powerful spell right in Karatenmon's face. He screeched as the spell hit him dead on and he fell, Harry falling right with him.

The force of the spell caused Karatenmon to hit the ground much sooner than Harry resulting in an explosion of dirt. Harry himself was about two seconds from hitting than ground when suddenly his descent stopped. Harry found that now he was simply floating a foot off the ground. He turned to see Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dean pointing their wands at him.

Harry put his feet to the ground and ran over to his friends. When he got up to them, Ginny slapped him in the back of the head, hard. "I told you not to do anything stupid!" she yelled.

"But it worked didn't it?" Harry answered grinning.

Ginny just glared at him, 'You should have at least told us what you were doing!"

"If I had done that, you guys wouldn't have let me go."

Before they could continue, Ron interrupted, "uh guys, that thing's getting up." Harry and Ginny looked over to see sure enough Karatenmon starting to stand from his self-made crater.

"Human, you will pay dearly for that!" Karatenmon yelled before launching himself at Harry at lightning fast speed. But right before Karatenmon could attempt to stab him he stopped mid pursuit and landed on the ground clutching his head, screaming. "I'm sorry master! I'm not going to kill him, please stop!" Karatenmon yelled. The pain seemed to subside when the digimon put his hands on the ground and pushed himself up panting. He looked at Harry angrily, "Feather Flare!" he yelled.

The attack sent all five wizards flying off their feet. Harry was the first back on his feet, "Expeliarmus!" Harry tried to fire but the attack was blocked by one of Karatnemon's swords. From behind the digimon Hermione yelled, 'Pertrificus Totalus!" Karatenmon did a back flip dodging the spell and landing behind Hermione. A quick feather flare later and Hermione was back on the ground with Ron immediately by her side.

"Stupefy!" Dean and Ginny yelled but just like before, Karatenmon blocked the two spells and sent the two off their feet with another feather flare. Harry got his friends together and they all stood together now facing the evil digimon.

"Just so disappointing."Karatenmon said to them shaking his head, "I wish the digidestined were here. Now that would be a challenge."

'What's a digidestined?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but I got an idea.' Harry said to his friends so that only they could hear, "this whole time it's been almost as if he could predict our every move. From now on I want everyone to fight without thinking. Just do the first things that comes to mind. Maybe we could throw him off that way."

"We're with you Harry" Ron said.

They all ran in front of Karatenmon and started to fire the first spell that came to their heads. Even so, it seemed Karatenmon was still blocking all of them with ease, "you think attacking me together like this will help. Go ahead and try, I can keep this up all day.

'How about a physical attack then?"Karatenmon looked to his side before seeing the red haired boy right on him. He punched him straight in the gut. Karatenmon doubled over before flapping his wings and sending him away. 'That was unexpected." He said to himself.

"Hello." Karatenmon looked up to the girl with bushy brown hair right next to him holding four of the sticks they had been firing their attacks at him with. She had two in each hand and they were all pointing straight at his face, "Confringo!" she yelled. The four deadly spells hit Karatenmon directly in the face blasting him away.

Harry saw his chance as Karatenmon landed on the ground some feet away and was struggling to get up, "Expeliarmus!" Harry yelled. Karatenmon was barely on his feet when the spell hit him causing one of his swords to be sent flying out of his hands.

Karatenmon looked at his sword less hand for a minute with a shocked look over his face before looking back at Harry, "Not bad human, tricking me like that. But'll take a lot more than that to beat me!"

Hermione ran over and stood next to Harry. The two of them then started to shoot as many spells as they could at Karatenmon. He laughed at them while blocking all their spells with his last sword, "Please, there is only two of you fighting. How do you expect to beat me by yourselves? You've got nothing, especially with three little friends out of commission."

"We were down, but not out!" a voice behind Karatenmon yelled. He turned around and was surprised to see the other three humans on their brooms coming right at him, fast. "Expilliarmus!" they yelled. Karatenmon wasn't able to recover from his shock in time. The spell knocked his sword out of his hand and blasted the digimon onto his back.

"When, Karatenmon got up he heard five voices yell, "Reducto!" Karatenmon had no time to react as the five spell hit him right in the chest. The bird creature was sent sprawling to the ground almost ten feet away.

Harry and his friends cheered. It seemed like they had won. "Harry!" the one called turned around to see that it was professor Dumbledore who called him. Professors Snape and Slughorn were behind him. They all looked pretty tired and had burn marks on their clothes. "Are you okay? Are you all okay?"

They all nodded. "Thank goodness, thanks you so much children. Now let us see if we can get any information out of this one." The three professors walked over and surrounded the hurt digimon who looked like he could barely stay on the feet he had just gotten back on.

* * *

From atop of the last tower standing in the quiddittch field, a clown digimon stood watching the battle while twirling a dagger in between his fingers. He saw as Karatenmon being approached by the eight humans. He noticed how little of the Devidramon were left. The digimon smiled, "Good job Karatenmon, our master will be pleased."

It stopped twirling the dagger in its hand and threw it straight toward Karatenmon. It now smirked again, "Now, all is left is for me to introduce myself." It said before jumping down.

* * *

Harry saw as before Snape give Dumbledore a vile of what they could only assume was the truth potion. Maybe they could finally figure out what was going on. Just then, Harry heard something flying through the air. He looked up to see a dagger piercing the air and before any of them could do anything, it stabbed Karatenmon through the neck.

The digimon screeched in pain before falling to his knees. He looked at all of them as he began to disappear into particles, "my mission is complete." That was all he could say before finally disappearing.

Dumbledore quickly turned to Snape and Slughorn, "We must find where that dagger came immediately. Thank you so much again children." Dumbledore finished before running away with the other two professors in a speed that seemed to be too fast for a man his age.

"Let's go help too Ginny." Dean exclaimed. The two started to run to a part of the field where it was mostly DA members fighting. Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled at each other but before they could take a step to where Dean and Ginny went they heard clapping from behind them.

The three of them turned around to see what appeared to be a circus clown walking over to them. He had on a red and green costume and with redikulous yellow boots on. there seemed to be four swords sticking out from his back.

"I must say, that was quiet a show you put up with your friends. I'll even go out on a limb to say I'm a tad bit , before I forgot, the name's Piedmon."

The clown stood now five feet from them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione raised their wands and pointed them directly at him, "Please, your little magic may have worked on Kartenmon but on a mega like me, you stand no chance."

"We'll see about that! Reducto!" Harry yelled firing the spell. Ron and Hermione launched the same spell. The three attacks hit Piedmon straight in the chest resulting in a mini explosion. "Wow, he didn't even try to block or evade our spells." Hermione observed.

"That's because I didn't need to." A voice said from the smoke. They were shocked to see Piedmon just standing there as he was before. He looked down and rubbed some dust off his clothes, "Wow, I think I felt a breeze."

"No-no way." Was all Hermione could say.

"I would love to turn the three of you into key chains like I did to the digidestined but I can't, well not yet anyway. But still, I think a little payback is in order for attacking me.' Right after Piedmon was done speaking, he disappeared.

"Where is-" Ron beagn

"Hello there." Piedmon appeared in the air right above their heads. Before Ron could do anything, Piedmon kicked hims squarely in the face sending him to the ground and knocking him out. While still in the air, Piedmon smacked Harry on the head sending him to the ground as well. After that, the mega digimon landed right in front of Hermione. She pointed her wand at his face but before Hermione could fire a spell, Piedmon back handed her in the face, hard. Just like Ron, Hermione landed on the ground out cold.

"Well that was fun." Piedmon said before he started to walk away.

"You… get back here." Piedmon turned around and was a little surprised to see the human with glasses getting back on his feet. "You'll… pay… for hurting my friends." He pointed the wand at him, "Confringo!"

Harry watched as the spell seemed to engulf Piedmon in flames but a whistle from above gave him a feeling a dread. Harry looked up to see Piedmon in the air again. The clown smiled before he threw a dagger at Harry. He screamed in pain as it pierced his leg. Harry dropped his wand and went to the ground on one knee. Piedmon landed right in front of Harry. He took out a sword from his back and held it to Harry's neck.

For the first time, his smile disappeared, "You are very lucky boy." Piedmon said in a low threatening voice, "My master has ordered that none of you be killed and if it were up to me, your head would have already left your soldiers." Piedmon's smile came back, "But don't worry, your time will come soon." Piedmon took the butt of his sword and hit Harry over the head knocking him out.

Piedmon looked up to see dozens of spells heading his way. He blocked them all with ease. The mega digimon saw that the attacks came from an assortment of humans, an old man standing in the front glaring furiously at him. "Don't worry human, your fight is over… at least for now." Piedmon laughed as he jumped through a portal that appeared behind him.

* * *

The day was over now. Those that needed it were taken to the hospital wing and students were instructed to stay inside for now. Professors Dumbledore, Snape, Mcgonaghal, and Sprout were all now in Dumbledore's office talking about what happened that day and what else they could do about it when all of a sudden a portal similar to Piedmon's, though not as dark, opened up in front of them.

From it stepped a young man with short brown hair wearing a white robe. Snape, Mcgonaghal, and Sprout instantly had their wands trained on the man, "Give me one good reason." Snape said.

"Severus, I do not sense any hostility from this gentlemen." Dumbledore said. Sprout and Mcgonaghal lowered their wands and while Snape lowered his a little, but he still had it pointed at him, "However." Dumbledore continued, "I also sense that you are not human either."

The man smiled, "Hello, my name is Gennai and I think I know some people who could help you."

* * *

**Well there it is. Piedmon is the new digimon in this story. I bet none of you saw it coming! *cricket, cricket* OK, maybe you did. *steps on cricket* Anyway I have some things coming uo that I have to do so it may be a little bit longer to get the next chapter out but don't worry, it shouldn't be too much longer then what is seeming like normal. So, but I hope you guys stay around because next chapter the digidestined get to Hogwarts! All I can say is that I'm really excited to post it. Thanks for reading and please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Hey guys, what up? I have to admit I'm a little surprised. I wasn't even suspecting to get this chapter out this weekend so I'm really happy. Again I thank all my reviewers and everyone who is favoriting and following this story, it really means a lot. Well, that's all I got to say so without further do…**

_writing like this in italics will represent the sorting hat's dialogue_

after the characters learn English, dialogue written like this will represent Japanese

* * *

Chapter 6- When Two Worlds Collide

It was a crisp evening in Odiaba. A small breeze blew through the park rustling some leaves. It was an hour before sunset and the sky had the nice orange color it usually had before the sun dips under the horizon letting the darkness of night take over. Tai, Kari, and their respective digimon had already arrived at the park. Both carried luggage and backpacks but put them down when they arrived.

Almost immediately, Matt and TK walked into the park looking a lot like Tai and Kari with their luggage and backpacks. "So Tai, everyone's coming right?" Matt asked.

"Yup, the others are coming to see us off. Also, Izzy said he had something to give to all of us before we left."

"What about Mimi? What is she-"

"She already got into contact with her parents. After some begging, there letting her stay at Sora's until this is all resolved."

"Oh, okay." As if almost planned, Sora and Mimi walked into the park a few minutes later with their digimon. They both did not have luggage or backpacks as they weren't going. It wasn't too long after when Joe arrived with Izzy. Joe was pretty willing to skip some studying to say goodbye to his friends. Finally, after about ten minutes, Ken, Davis, Cody, and Yolei arrived last. Like the rest, Ken and Davis had backpacks and luggage.

"We all met up before coming here." Yolei explained.

The digidestined sat together in a circle just to talk a little more before Gennai came. Most talked about the conversations they had with their parents the night before. For pretty much all the digidestined going, that had lasted a couple of hours and finally, though with much reluctance, their parents said yes.

"Are any of your parents coming to say goodbye?" Cody asked toward the departure group.

"No, all of ours are still very busy so we said our goodbyes to them this morning." Matt answered.

"Okay everyone." Izzy said standing up from his laptop to get their attention, "For the last couple of months I have been working on something that I think will help us in a fight greatly, especially now. So, if all of you can hand me your digivices…" all the digidestined handed their digivices to Izzy one by one. He slid each onto the digivice port on his laptop and downloaded his program.

When Izzy was done he handed back all the digivices, "So now I've installed a digimon analyzer onto everyone's digivice. So during a battle, just hold it up to the digimon and your digivice will automatically relay information on it."

"That's so cool!"

"Thanks Izzy!"

"This will definitely help!"

After the excitement of the new feature died down and everyone was sitting again, Davis walked up to Tai who also stood up and asked, "What's up Davis?"

Davis took the goggles off his head and put them into Tai's hand, "Why are you handing me back my old goggles? Davis I gave-" Tai was saying before Davis interrupted him.

"I know Tai, but you're going to be the leader on this adventure and as our leader I think you deserve you r original pair back. And besides…" Davis took out a new pair of goggles from his pocket that resembled Tai's but were more circular. Davis strapped them onto his head, "I got this new pair on the way home last night."

Tai smiled and strapped the old pair of goggles back on his head.

Everyone smiled at the exchange but right then a white portal opened up revealing Gennai. "Are you ready digidestined?" He asked.

"Yes." Tai answered. They all stood up and started to say their goodbyes. There were hugs and promising that each side keeps in constant contact with the other. Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Davis, and Ken walked over to stand by Gennai with their digimon. They all waved one last time to their friends before walking through the portal hoping this wasn't the last time they all saw each other.

* * *

In the Digital World, a white potal opened and Gennai appeared from it landing softly on his feet, his companions did not have so much luck. As what seemed to have become the normal for entering the Digital World, all the digidstined landed in a huge pile. "You think we could've mastered this by now." Tai grumbled getting up from the top.

"You know how much worse it is to be on the bottom when all of you have bags!" TK yelled. The digidestined quickly untangled themselves while Gennai chuckled at the scene. Once the group had started walking TK asked, "So where do we have to go?"

"I have a unique tv set up a little bit away that will take us exactly where we need to go."

"What's this school like Gennai?" Kari asked next.

"I think it best if I let the headmaster explain that once we arrive." Gennai said still walking, "I have explained to them who you are and what you have done. While you are there you will be posing as students. Only the professors will know why you are truly attending."

"So it's kind of like we're spies on a secret mission." Davis exclaimed.

Gennai chuckled, "I guess that's one way to put it."

"What about our digimon?" Ken asked.

"The school has a gamekeeper who will watch over your digimon and keep them out of sight." Gennai explained. The being led the digidestined through a thick forest for the next twenty minutes. Suddenly, Gennai stopped, "Ah, here we are." Barely visible at the base of a tree laid a tv that none of them would have noticed if it wasn't for Gennai pointing it out.

He opened the tv's portal and turned around to address everyone, "I'll go through first and then all of you will follow me after. But please, let's try… one at a time." Gennia said smiling

When Tai and the others walked through the portal after Gennai, they found themselves looking around in awe. They were in what could only be assumed an office. The room was largely circular and books were all around with portraits that seemed to be staring at them. "Welcome, Digidestined of Japan." A voice said in surprising Japanese. They all looked to the side to see that it was a very old man wearing a blue cloak who had spoken to them, "I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." He finished bowing to them. The digidestined bowed back.

"It is very nice to meet you." Tai answered. I am Taichi Kamiya." The rest of his friends and their digimon introduced themselves respectably after . He couldn't help but notice the other professors in the room eyeing their digimon suspiciously. He couldn't blame them too much from he had heard happened.

After introductions Dumbledore continued, "While I do speak Japanese Mr. Kamiya, most of my colleagues and students do not. Professor Mcgonaghal…" an older looking woman walked in front of them and took out a stick. She started chanting inaudible words under her breath for a few minutes. The stick then glowed for a minute before she stepped back. "Ah, that should do it." Dumbledore said in English.

"Whoa, he spoke English and we under- whoa! I'm speaking English!" Davis exclaimed. All of them started to talk to each other and it became apparent that they could all speak and understand English.

"Ho-how is this possible?" Tai asked.

Dumbledore chuckled a little, "Because Mr. Kamiya, this is a school of magic." Dumbledore stopped speaking for a moment to let the words sink in.

"Do you mean like tricks? Like pulling a rabbit out of your hat or…" TK said

"No Mr. Takaishi, I mean real magic. I will provide you more proof if necessary." Six surprised yelps caused all the digidestined to turn around and look down at their partners, but instead, they all had to look up. All their digimon were floating in the air. "Tai, what's going on!" Agumon yelled. "Ken, I think I'm about to be sick." Wormmon said.

All their digimon were gently lowered to the ground. Once they had assured that their partners were okay Tai looked up, "Well, I'd have to say we believe you. Of course, after everything we've seen, it wasn't that hard."

"This is a lot to take in, is there more we should know about this place?" Ken asked.

It was Gennai who answered, "In this school, regular technology will not work so I'm sorry but your cell phones will be of no use while you are here."

"So how do we get in contact with our parents? Gennai, you don't want to see my mom angry." Davis said.

"Don't worry Davis, you can still write them."

TK turned to his friends," So who, besides me, would like to see Izzy's face if he came here and realized he couldn't use his computer?" they laughed to themselves.

"But seriously, if technology doesn't work, then our digivices won't work either? Or our d-terminals?" Kari asked concerned.

"No Kari, your digivices and d-terminals are from the digital world and are essentially digital. They will not be affected by the magic from this school." Gennai reassured.

"So since this is a magic school, like real magic, then does that mean you teach the kids here magic?" Matt asked Dumbledore.

"Yes Mr. Ishida. In Hogwarts, we strive to teach young witches and wizards how to appropriately use their magic."

"So, does that mean you can teach us magic?" Davis asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Motomiya. The children who attend Hogwarts have to have the ability to use magic already in them. It cannot be given." Dumbledore replied.

"So if that's true then how are we supposed to blend in here then?" Tai asked.

"We have also taken care of that." It was women who gave them the power to speak English earlier who answered, "I am professor Mcgonaghal and as for blending, we have got school uniforms for you to wear and fake wands for you to carry. Since each and every professor in this school knows why you are truly here, they have been instructed to give you an alternate assignment when the students are given a task having to use magic."

With a flick of her wand, an outfit appeared in front of each of them. "These will be your uniforms. Do not worry, they have been modified to fit any size you might be."

"Hey TK, wouldn't it be cool if we could modify our digimon with our digivices or something to make them stronger." Davis whispered.

"C'mon Davis, that sounds like cheating to me."

Professor Mcgonaghal flicked her wand again and a little fitting room appeared around all of them, "Now please change. We will have the house elves take your belongings to your room. Please hurry a little, dinner will start soon." Instead of asking what a house elf was , Tai just changed into his uniform. Like she said, it fit him perfectly.

Tai stepped out about the same time as the others. All their uniforms were about the same. The had shirt and ties with long cloaks over them and pants. Except that Kari had a skirt on instead of pants. "Not bad." Kari said looking herself over.

"One last question, what about our digimon? Gennai said you had a gamekeeper that could take care of them and keep them out of sight." Tai said.

As if on cue, the doors of the office opened revealing a man that to see his face the digidestined had to look straight up. "Sorry I'm late professor Dumbledore sir. Just had to put the finishing touches on the place where those digimon will stay."

"Digidestined, meet Rebeus Hagrid, our gamekeeper. Hagrid, the digidestined." Dumbledore introduced. "Nice ter meet you. I really appreciate what you guys are coming here to do." Tai could only nod at the tall man in response.

Agumon walked up to Hagrid from behind Tai and help up his claw to Hagrid, "Hi, my name's Agumon. Nice to meet you." Hagrid bent down and shook the little digimons hand, "Nice to meet ya." The rest of the digimon slowly went up to Hagrid and introduced themselves.

"Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, Hagrid could you please take them to be settled in. We must make our way to the Great Hall so the digidestined can be sorted."

"Right Professor." Hagrid said. He led the digidestined partners out of the office but not before they could go and give their partners one last hug and wave goodbye. The digidestined waved back sadly hating to be separated from their partners.

"Do not worry, you will have plenty of time to see them." Dumbledore said.

"I guess I must make my leave as well. Goodbye digidestined, I will contact you with any new information I gather." Gennai said. They all waved goodbye to him before the being disappeared through a white portal.

A few minutes later, the digidestined found themselves walking at a brisk pace down a long hallway. "So, what's sorting?" Davis asked.

Professor Mcgonaghal answered, "The students at Hogwarts are split into four houses. They are Gryffindore, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Tai could have sworn she said the last house with a little bit of venom in her voice but decided not to bring it up," the sorting is what happens to every first year student who attends Hogwarts, it is used to determine which house you belong."

"Now usually our students enter when they are eleven." Dumbledore continued, "but in your case you two" he gestured toward Tai and Matt, "will be entering in the sixth year and the rest of you, your third years." The group stopped in front of two giant doors. The chatter of many students could be heard from behind it.

Dumbledore and Mcgonaghal turned around to face them, "Professor Dumbledore is going to tell the students a story about how your school in japan was attacked and how you must transfer here. I will wait at the doors on the inside and will be ready to open it at Professor Dumbledore's cue. Once that happens, you will walk straight into the hall and stand where I tell you. Any questions?" Mcgonaghal said. They all shook their heads, "Well then, good luck."

* * *

Harry sat in the Great Hall waiting for his food a little impatiently. Like usual it seemed, when he, Ron, and Hermione exited the hospital wing they were berated with question after question on what exactly happened. They tried to answer the questions as best they could but for Harry, some parts were a little hard to remember.

Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen but this wasn't too alarming considering this wasn't the first time. The doors to the Great Hall opened and it showed the man Harry was just thinking about, Dumbledore. He strode quickly to his seat and said something to the other teachers. Professor Mcgonaghal also entered but for some reason, stayed by the doors.

Dumbledore stood up and the hall almost immediately went silent, "Before we begin today's meal, I have grave news. As all of you know, our school has been the target of some unfortunate attacks in the recent weeks but it would seem we are not the only school who has been targeted. Most recently, a wizarding school in Japan was attacked and while they all survived, their school was destroyed."

Dumbledore stopped speaking for a moment before continuing, "So today students…" Professor Filtwick came running from the back room carrying the sorting hat and stool and set them down in their place before returning to his seat, "We have six new transfer students who need sorting so Professor Mcgonaghal if you may…"

* * *

The digidestined started to quiet themselves outside the door when they heard Dumbledore start to address the school, "Look like he's starting to introduce us." Matt said.

Tai turned to face everybody, "Alright guys, when we get in there let's try to show some confidence. You know, no fear. Let's make a good impression."

Matt crossed his arms, "That's easier said than done Child of Courage." He said smirking.

"Ah, shut up Matt." Tai said while not doing a good job to suppress a grin.

"Hey Tai, we could always show them how we settle friendly disputes." Matt said walking toward Tai with his fist up.

"I think that's an excellent idea." Tai said mirroring Matt.

Kari stepped in between them, "I thought you said you wanted us to make a good impression."

Both boys turned their back to her and crossed their arms, "Geez Kari, you never let me have any fun." Tai whined. "It was just going to be a few punches and bruises." Matt whined also. Kari stepped back muttering something that sounded awfully like 'boys'.

While this was going on Davis whispered to TK, "Hey TK, wouldn't it be cool if we could turn into digimon? That would make their fights a whole lot more interesting."

TK just shook his head, "Seriously Davis? That just sounds ridiculous."

Then is when they heard Professor Dumbledore addressing Professor Mcgonaghal about the doors, "Alright guys, here we go." Tai said. The doors opened and they walked in.

* * *

Harry turned around as Mcgonaghal opened the door to see six kids walking in looking around the Great Hall and by the looks of it, avoiding eye contact. Harry started at them for a few seconds before admitting to himself that they were some of the strangest kids he had ever seen and he knew he wasn't the only one with some of the other weird looks they were getting as they walked up.

The most obvious were the two boys who walked in the front. The taller one had hair that looked as if he could fit a couple of zoo animals in it. Another strange thing was the fact that they were both wearing goggles on their heads, "Blimey, what's with the goggles?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"It must be some fashion in Japan." Hermione whispered back as the new students stopped in front of the sorting hat.

They bowed to professor Dumbledore before Mcgonaghal walked up to them. "When I call your name, come sit on the stool and put the sorting hat on your head."

XXXXXXX

"Ken Ichijouchi!" Ken walked up and placed the hat on his head. _Hmmmm, a lot of things have happened to you I see. _Who's there_?! _Ken thought. _Relax, I am the Sorting Hat and I read your mind to decide what house you should be put in. Now I see that clearly your biggest trait is kindness. Although that seems to be ironic from some of the things you've done. I can see as well all the things you have done in attempt to make up for those past actions. That's pretty brave of you. Better be… _

A ripple opened in the hat that slightly resembled a mouth before yelling, "Gryffindor!" much to the digidestined shock that the hat talked. One table clapped so Ken assumed that's where he had to go. Before going to sit though, Ken quickly whispered to his friends that the hat reads your mind.

"Yamato Ishida!" Matt walked up just like Ken and placed the hat on his head. _So you're the cool guy of your group huh? _Looks like Ken was right that it did read his mind. _Like the other you seem to have a trait that stand out the most in you, yours seems to be friendship. I will put you into the house that has the greatest friends then. That'll be…_The ripple opened, "Gryffindor!" the table clapped as Matt went and sat down with Ken.

"Hikari Kamiya!" Tai gave his sister a reassuring smile before she walked up and put the hat on her head. _Wow_. That's all the hat said. _Just so much light. It's almost as if you're the entity of light itself. There is only one place for you… _The ripple opened, "Gryffindor!" Kari smiled and went to sit with her friends at the designated table.

"Taichi Kamiya!" Tai took a deep breath before walking up and putting the hat on his head. _Uf, ow that hurt. My boy, there is so much courage in you it actually felt like it was burning me. Hmmmm, also a bit impulsive at times but it would be a crime on my part to put you in any other house… _the ripple opened, "Gryffindore!" Tai smiled as he went and sat with his sister and the rest of his friends.

"Daisuke Motomiya!" Davis ran to the stool and skid to a halt in front of it and jammed the hat on his head eager to hear the magical hat in his head_. Very interesting. You seem to have two traits that stand out the most, and the two traits are the same as those other two boys._ Whoa, so you can read my mind! This is so cool! _It would be dumb of me not to put you in the same house as them…_ the ripple opened, "Gryffindore!" Davis got his trademark goofy smile on his head before going to sit next to Tai and Ken.

"Takeru Takaishi!" TK, the last one, got on the stool and put the hat on his head a little nervous he might not end up in the same place with his friends. _Hmmmm, you seem to be connected with that girl of light in some way. Hope huh? Very interesting. I see a lot of anger in you towards the power of darkness. Even so, it would seem your hope over shadows this. I might as well put you here as it is the best place for you… _the ripples opened one last time, "Gryffindore!" TK smiled as he went to go sit with his friends at the table.

Once he had sat down Dumbledore stood up once more, "I just ask you treat your new classmates as if they were your closest friends. Now, let us eat." Just as he said that the food just appeared on the plates out of thin air. Kari nearly screamed while Davis fell off the bench. There were a couple of snickers from around the room. Tai was in shock. The food had just appeared out of nowhere. He took a bite from a piece of fried chicken and realized that not only did this food just appear, it tasted really good.

Tai saw that all of his friends, including Davis who had gotten up, were looking at him expectantly. He gave them a thumbs up, "the foods great guys, dig in!" Tai said taking another big bite. The others didn't need to be told twice and eagerly dug in into their new food.

"Hey Tai, why are you talking in Japanese?" Matt asked a few bites later.

"Just for some privacy while we talk."

"Hey guys!" Davis said entering the conversation, "I wonder if this is what all food tastes like to our digimon because if it is, I can see how they eat so much now." Davis thought a moment, "Don't ever tell them about this room or there won't be anything left once there done with it." They all laughed a little before continuing to eat.

A little while later, once everyone ate their fill, (and for some even more than that) all the students started to head back to their dormitories. As they walked Tai noticed that the portraits he thought were staring at him were actually staring him. As well they were talking and moving, "This place just gets weirder and weirder." Tai said while his friends nodded in agreement.

Harry turned around from looking at the new students and said jokingly, "You'd think they've never seen magic before."

"I don't know. Maybe the schools in Japan are a lot different than our school." Ron said

"Maybe." Hermione said unsurely.

* * *

Since the next day was Sunday all the Gryffindors decided to lounge out and relax when they got to the common room. The digidestined found another surprise when they found the room to be guarded by a fat lady in a portrait that required a password to enter. ("I'm never going to remember that!" Davis had whined.) While most were relaxing Hermione was reading… as usual.

"Why are you reading Hermione? We don't have classes tomorrow." Harry said.

"Got it." she said, "I just wanted to learn to say a few things in Japanese." Hermione said before walking up to the new students who leaning on the back wall away from everybody. Ron muttered 'Here we go again.' Before going with her while Harry followed.

"Hey, did you guys see? Someone brought all of our stuff up to the rooms already!" Davis said excitedly.

"I could get really used to this place." Kari said looking around the common room.

"Hey guys." Davis said bringing all their attention to him, "Being here defending this school, doesn't it feel like we're some sort of digimon police squad? You know, fighting digimon and keeping them out of peoples sight."

"You come up with some of the craziest ideas I've ever heard Davis. But anyway guys, why don't tomorrow we visit our digimon? We don't have classes so it should be fine." Tai suggested. The others nodded in agreement. Before they could do anything else a girl with bushy brown hair, a boy with red hair like Izzy, and another boy with black hair, glasses and Tai could've sworn he saw something on his forehead for a second but it must've been his imagination. The two boys stood back while the girl walked right in front of them speaking in Japanese.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you." She said bowing right after.

Tai stared at her for a moment before bowing back and sticking out his hand, "Hello, my name is Tai Kamiya. It's nice to meet you." Tai said in English. A look of relief spread over Hermione face as she shook his hand.

"I thought professor Mcgonaghal said your name was Taichi? Hermione asked.

Tai laughed a little, "Yes that is my real name but most of us have a names we preferred to be called. This is Matt, Davis, Ken, TK, and my sister Kari." Tai said pointing to each person as he introduced them.

"Wait, if you could speak English then why were you speaking Japanese in the Great Hall? The red-haired boy asked.

"We're just more comfortable speaking Japanese." Tai responded

"Introduce yourself before asking them questions like that." Hermione reprimanded him.

"Sorry. My name is Ron Weasley. And this is Harry Potter." Ron said pointing to the black-haired kid.

The digidestined shook hands with Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. One at a time obviously. Ron stared at them for a few seconds before saying, "Wow. You guys are the first people I've met to not stare at Harry and ask questions about what his life is like or how it feels to be famous."

"So, what are you famous for?" Davis asked.

"You mean you don't know who he is?" Hermione asked.

"Of course they know who he is. They might not recognize him or his name is different in Japan or something. He's the one who defeated You-Know-Who the first time.' Ron said in a little bit of a bragging tone.

"You-know who?" Matt asked.

"Yeah we don't know who." TK said

"You don't know You-Know-Who?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"No, hey Ken, do you know You-Know-Who?" TK asked.

"Can't say that I do."

"Yeah we don't know who." TK said again.

"You-Know-Who is the name given to Lord Voldemort." Harry told them in a quiet voice, "He was a very powerful dark wizard. He did so much damage and killed so many people that now people are afraid to say his name even."

While they gave them blank stares Ron suggested, "Maybe he never got to Japan."

"Maybe." Hermione said unsurely before smiling at them again, "Since we don't have classes tomorrow we would love to give you guys a tour of the school tomorrow so you don't get lost on your first day like some people I know." She said tilting her head at Harry and Ron.

"Hey!" both boys yelled in unison. Everyone just laughed together at the comment.

* * *

**Well there it is. I hoped you guys liked it. This was definitely the most fun chapter to write so far. Quick little fun trivia on this story real quick: when I originally was writing this story I had all 12 digidestined go to Hogwarts. As I continued to write more I realized that it was hard to keep track of all of them. Also because I put Cody, Joe, and Izzy into Ravenclaw and Yolei, Mimi, and Sora into Hufflepuff. I also realized in my drafts that I was focusing more on the Gryffindor digidestined so I decided just to send them. I like the way the story is going in this direction anyway. So that's it from me, thanks for reading and please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, Gamermon here bringing you a new chapter! A few months ago, when I first started to write rough drafts to my chapters, this chapter 7 actually didn't exist. The story went from chapter 6 to the events of chapter 8. But I felt they're had to be something between chapter 6 and the action of chapter 8 so this chapter was born!**

**I will admit it's not one of my favorite chapters and it was a little hard to write but like I said, I still felt it need to be in there. I have spring break coming up this week and I'm going to Miami to visit family so I really won't be doing any typing but I'll definitely be right back up once I get back. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story, I love opening my email to see a new review or new follower. So without further ado, Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Harry Potter.**

**(If I did, I would have fixed some of the Harry Pooter movies and TK and Kari would have gotten together at the end of season 2.)**

* * *

Chapter 7- Welcome to Hogwarts, Let's Show You Around

Tai woke up on an almost cloudless Sunday morning to the sounds of his friends moving around the room. The leader of the digidestined sat up, yawned and looked out the window. Weird that I'm up so early Tai thought as he noticed the sun was barely over the horizon. He got up out of bed and noticed his friends were walking toward him. Kari was not there because she had to sleep in the girl's only room.

"Wow, was there an earthquake of did a bomb go off because otherwise I don't know how the great Tai Kamiya is up so early." Matt joked.

"Shut up Matt. I actually think it was these four hippos stomping around the room that woke me up.

"With the way you eat, we won't be the hippos much longer." Ken said.

"A little mean for the child of kindness?" Davis said smirking. Ken just shot his DNA partner a glare.

"Hey guys, it's a big school so we should probably get going to breakfast." Harry said. He and Ron had been watching the whole exchange with amusement. Tai nodded and got out of bed to get dressed. Once everyone was dressed in jeans in jackets because it was getting a little chilly out they walked down to the common room. When they got there, Hermione and Kari were waiting.

"Hi guys!" Kari said brightly. Everyone exchanged greetings before Hermione said, "Well, there's a lot for you guys to see so let's get going."

* * *

When they had arrived at the Great Hall, Tai noticed that a lot of the people there were giving him and Davis weird looks. Once the group had sat down Ron voiced a question on most people's mind, "So why do you guys have goggles on your head? Is that some fashion for Japanese wizards or something?"

"Not really." Tai answered scratching the back of his head, "It's just something we like to wear." Tai really couldn't tell them that it was the symbol for being the leader of the digidestined.

"Ohhh" was all Ron said. They all sat in silence eating for a few minutes. Well, what could be considered silence. While most of them were eating slowly and nice, Tai and Davis seemed to be having a who could eat the fastest contest. There was no clear winner so far.

'So what's your school like?" Hermione asked once the contest seemed to have calmed down, "I didn't even know Japan had wizarding schools."

"Tai answered quickly to save his friends, "It's actually just like a normal school for non-wizards. It's a building where we have classes and of course teachers. We have uniforms but nothing like this. It's not nearly this big or have pretty much anything your school has. There really is nothing special about it."

When the three wizards had nodded and went back to their food Matt leaned over to his best friend and whispered, "Did you just describe our high school?"

"Yup."

* * *

After breakfast, the digidestined spent a good portion of the day just walking around the school while Harry, Ron and Hermione (mostly Hermione) told them about the history of the Hogwarts. They were told about the four powerful wizards who founded this place and some of the things the school had been through. They were also told about some of the horrible things Lord Voldemot did as well. Tai was not liking this guy one bit.

"So, what's the history of your school?" Hermione asked while the group walked down a seemingly empty corridor.

Before Tai could think of anything to say, a floating man came right out of nowhere yelling Boo! They all jumped back while he laughed. "What do you want Peeves?" Harry asked coldly. Who or whatever this thing was definitely was not a friend to Harry.

"What's wrong Potty? I can't have a little fun with the new students." Peeves looked the digidestined up and down before continuing, "So you six are the ones I've heard so much about from the teacher's conversations. Tell me, how are those pets of yours doing? Oh, and by the way, where are they staying?" Peeves asked smirking.

Tai froze at the question not knowing what to say. He obviously knew who they were here but Peeves was so close to revealing their secret. They just got there; their cover couldn't have been blown already!

Peeves broke out laughing again, "Oh relax you know I'm messing with you. Speaking of pets maybe I should go up to the owlery and mess with those birds." Peeves said before giving Tai a barely noticeable wink before flying the ceiling.

'Well that was interesting." Ken said.

"Don't mind him. He's just trying to get in your head." Harry said.

"So what's an owlery?" Davis asked as the group started to walk again.

"The owlery is where we give owls letters to deliver to our parents. Don't worry, there are school owls you guys can use." Hermione said.

"You guys have owls deliver your letters?" Kari asked slightly confused.

"Well yeah. It's what pretty much the whole wizarding world uses. Why? What did your school use?" Ron asked.

"Actually our school was so close to home we just got to go home every day." Tai said.

Ron shrugged, "That's cool but I like being here. Gives me a break from my family for a while."

They spent a couple of more hours walking around the school being shown the sites of it. There were hidden passageways, talking and moving portraits, and a trick step in the stairs (Which they had to promptly pull Davis out of). After the tour inside the school was over the group went outside to enjoy the great day. When they had gotten outside Davis joked, "Hey, how about we play a game of hide and seek in there one day."

"C'mon Davis, that game would ever end. I'm pretty sure no one would be able to find each other." Kari told the younger goggle-head.

"That's true, but what's a game that's not a challenge?" Davis said. Kari just face palmed.

"What's that?" Matt asked pointing to something in the distance while the group was walking outside and around the castle. Tai followed his finger to see him pointing at what looked like a very old tree. Despite its humungous size, the wind seemed to move it fairly easily. Maybe it was just frail? What happened next Tai did not expect. A bird flew and attempted to land on the tree, only, the tree growled? When the bird landed on a branch the tree growled and swatted it away shocking them.

"That's the Whomping Willow." Hermione explained. 'I would definitely advise staying clear of that thing."

"Davis, what are you doing?!" Ken asked. Tai looked over and saw Davis slowly walking toward the tree.

"I'm gonna see how close I can get to it before-" Davis couldn't finish because right then the Whomping Willow slammed one of its branches right in front of him causing the Child of Miracles to yelp and go running back to them. "Okay, bad idea."

"No kidding." Ken said.

"Hey Kari, that thing versus Cherrymon." TK whispered causing the girl to giggle. The group continued on for a little while longer before a horrific sight met their eyes. There, still in pieces is what remained of the Quiddittch field.

'What happened?" Kari asked horrified.

"That's what happened the last time those digimon things attacked us. Although, since you're here, I'm sure your school is in much worse shape.' Ron said.

'What did the digimon who attacked look like?" TK inquired.

'Well their leader was this purple bird who called itself Karatenmon. The other digimon with him, who seemed to be following his orders, were these huge black dragons with long arms. I think he called them Devidramon." Hermione said.

"Devidramon" Tai whispered. Tai, Matt, and TK shuddered at the memory of their first encounter with the dragons remembering when their once enemy Gatomon had sent them at the digidestined in an attempt to stop them from going through the portal after Myotismon. Not one of their fondest memories.

"Hey guys. What's up?" A voice said coming up to them. The group turned to see Ron's sister Ginny walking up to them. Tai noticed something he hadn't before while Ginny walked up to them. She had a red marks all over her neck.

"Hey Ginny, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your neck?" Tai asked. Ron's face went into a scowl while Ginny explained

"The first night those things attacked us; one of them was asking Dumbledore questions. But he wouldn't answer so his buddy picked me up by the neck and threatened that if he didn't answer he would-" Ginny couldn't continue as it seemed her throat clenched up. Ron put an arm around her and she hugged him.

"What did that to her?" Tai asked softly.

"It was this demonic looking digimon with black leather covering his body and he also had long arms. His buddy called him Devimon." Harry then saw similar reactions to the name Piedmon. Some went pale while TK actually shut his eyes and clenched his fists. Kari put her hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He calmed down but still looked… angry?

"There was actually one more digimon on the day they attacked the field." Harry said while looking like he was in deep thought, "After we had defeated Karatenmon and thought we had won, this other digimon came out of nowhere and attacked us."

"It was horrible." Hermione picked up, "There seemed like nothing we could do. None our spells seemed to even faze him."

Harry finished the story, "We tried to fight him but like Hermione said, our spells seemed to be like the wind to him. He knocked Ron and Hermione out and when I tried to fight him he stabbed me in the leg but said his master wouldn't let him kill us."

"What did he look like?" TK asked the wizards.

'Well, he looked like a deranged clown with swords on his back." Ron answered, "He told us his name was Piedmon. Does that mean anything to you guys?" Instantly Harry noticed that it did. He saw Tai, Matt, TK, and Kari straighten up and even pale a little while Davis and Ken had worried looks.

"Well uh, thanks for the tour. We gotta go, bye." Tai said before and the rest of his group left, walking away pretty fast.

When they were a little bit away Harry said, "Well that was odd."

"Did you see their faces? It's almost looked like they had seen a ghost." Ron put in.

"What I actually think happened was that the same digimon we described probably attacked their school too. It probably brought back some bad memories and that's why they freaked out a little." Hermione said.

"I don't see any other explanation." Harry said while Ron and Ginny nodded.

* * *

"Do none of the digimon we defeat ever stay dead!" TK yelled as they walked over to Hagrid's hut, which thankfully they were shown where it was during their tour.

"TK, I know you are angry but talk in Japanese, we don't need anyone listening to our conversation. And besides, if we beat him before we can do it again. Especially now that we are stronger." Tai said to hopefully calm him.

"Yeah, one blast from Impaidramon and that clown is toast!" Davis yelled.

"I'm going to send an email to Izzy to see if he can get into contact with Gennai. Maybe he's found something or at the least he should know that Piedmon also involved in this." Ken said.

"Good idea. For now everyone, let's just relax because there's nothing we can do about it. Besides, I want to see how our digimon are doing." Tai said

The group walked up to the door of the hut and Tai knocked. Immediately, a deep bark could be heard from behind the door followed by an "Ah shut yer trap ya mangy mut." The door opened showing Hagrid with a curious look wondering who would be coming to see him so late in the afternoon, "Oh, I guess ya be wantin to see yer digimon huh?" they all nodded. "Alrighty then, follow me." Hagrid told them before shutting his door and leading them out to the forbidden forest.

The half giant led them through the forest for a couple of minutes before they came across a clearing. In the middle was what looked like a typical barn you would see on a farm except that it was black and small. When they got to the door they realized there was a sign on the door that read, 'No Admittance! Death waits on the other side!' Tai looked at the sign and said, "I guess that's a good way to keep people out."

Hagrid chuckled before unlocking the door. "I'll come back ter get ya when you have to go back inside the castle." He said before walking away.

Tai opened the door and looked at the ceiling. At first glance the inside also looked like a typical barn but that's all Tai got, a first glance, before an orange blur yelling "Tai!" tackled him to ground. There were similar yells of excitement as the rest of the digimon ran up to hug their human partners, they were all able to stay on their feet though, "Haha hey Agumon." Tai said before hugging him back.

Agumon broke the hug and examined Tai for a moment, "Tai, you got scratches all over you. Who did this?!" Agumon yelled adopting a serious face.

"Agumon."

"Yes Tai?"

"I got these scratches… from you tackling me!"

"Ohhhhhh." Was all Agumon had to say. Everyone in the room just laughed at the exchange.

"So how's life here?" Kari asked while Tai and Agumon picked themselves up.

"Not so bad." Gatomon answered, "We're allowed to go through the forest all we like, we just can't leave it. Since students aren't allowed in here anyway, we shouldn't be seen."

"So, what's the forest like?" Davis asked.

It was Patamon who answered from atop of TK's head, "It's pretty much like any forest in the Digital World except a bit darker and we are the only digimon."

"So what's it been like for you guys?" Wormmon asked.

"It's been fine. A couple of the students here showed us around campus. There is so much to see in this school I bet a Wisemon could stay here for generations." Ken answered.

"We also found out something else." TK said, "Not only are Daemon and Devimon back but now so is Piedmon!" Just like their human partners the digimon from the first adventure froze up remembering what happened the last time they battled the deranged clown. Again, not a fond memory of theirs.

"What's everyone so worried about?" Veemon asked, "Once me and Wormmon become Impaidramon, we'll send that clown running for his life!" Veemon exclaimed.

Wormmon sweatdropped and Kari sighed shaking her head, "Yup, him and Davis were definitely meant to be partners." Everyone laughed lightening up the mood a little.

A knock at the door caught everyone's attention. Hagrid opened the door and said, "Sorry ter interrupt but students aren't allowed to be out after dark and it'll be that very soon so you all have to get back."

There were a few groans from human and digimon alike, "Alright." Tai said answering for the group. They all got up and started to say their goodbyes to each other when Ken got an idea.

"Hey guys, hold on a sec. I think we should give them a D-Terminal just in case something does happen. It would be an easier way to keep contact."

Everyone nodded in agreement before Matt stepped up, "They can have mine." He said before giving his D-Terminal to Gabumon, "Now if anything happens, we can just email you guys to meet us somewhere instead of us having to come here first."

"Alright then, we'll visit you guys as much as you can." Tai reassured the sad digimon as they left. All of them smiled at each other before Tai closed the door and started to walk back to the school with his friends and Hagrid.

"Those digimon seem to be really good friends." Hagrid said.

"There more than our friends, they're our family." Tai replied.

* * *

The portrait to the Gryffindor common room opened to the six digidestined showing that most people just seemed to be relaxing around the common room. It seemed as if Ron and Harry were writing something very fast, probably last second homework, and Hermione was standing next to them by the looks of it scolding them. The three looked up however when they heard the six pairs of footsteps approach them.

"You guys okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Matt answered.

"Well we couldn't help but notice you guys kinda freak out when we talked about that clown." Ron said.

"It's okay, we're fine. Don't worry about it." Tai said smiling.

"Okay, so anyways, are you guys ready for your first day tomorrow?" Harry asked changing the subject quickly.

"I think so, I guess we'll just have to wait and see how it goes." Kari said shrugging.

"Oh man! After everything we're doing, why do we actually have to go to classes?" Davis whined, "Not only do we have to defend this school but now we also have school work on top of it all! This sucks!" Ken elbowed Davis quickly to get him to stop whining. At least he said all that in Japanese Ken thought.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"Oh he's just complaining about having to go to school you know" Tai said. He wasn't technically lying but there was no reason to tell the whole truth either.

"Ah well." Harry said sighing, "I'm pretty tired so I am probably going to head up to bed. I have the feeling we're gonna be in for a long new year."

* * *

**Well that's it. I noticed when I put this up that for some reasons most of the underlined lines I had didn't copy over with underlines so I had to look over it again and I hopefully got them all. I'm sorry if last chapter there may have confusion. I'll look over it later but anyway thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hellooooooooooooooooo everybody, Gamermon's back bringing you chapter 8 of my story. So I had spring break last week and decided to take it off from writing but what I thought was awesome was that almost every day I got a new follower or favorite! I even got more reviews it is just awesome opening up my email and seeing those so thank you so much!**

**Anyways, we have seen a couple of wizard on digimon fights this story but what about digimon on digimon fights? With Hogwarts being attacked I'm sure the digidestined will see some action very soon. I wonder when that will be…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 8- A Chili First Day

Darkness. In the absence of light, there is only darkness. The two sides were always meant to be equal. A yin yang if you will. Of course every now and then, a side would tip the scale in it's favor but eventually the scale would return to normal.

'Not this time' the Dark Master thought standing at the top of his tower looking out the large bay windows. He was planning to tip the scale so far in the favor of darkness that the light would never be able to recover.

A black portal opened up behind him and Daemon stepped through it kneeling at his Master's back, "You wished to see me?" Daemon said.

"What is the report on the attacks to the school." The Master said.

"As expected they were able to defeat Meramon easily." Daemon reported, "Piedmon also stated that Karatenmon and his Devidramon were defeated as well. Like you asked he stepped in at the end to test their power against a mega."

"And?" the Master acquired.

"He reported to have taken several of them down easily."

"He didn't kill any did he?" the Master asked. His rising anger evident in his voice.

"No sir, no. Just injure." Daemon answered quickly looking up, "If I may ask sir, Devimon, Piedmon, and I, your loyal generals, have been working tirelessly but throughout all of this… where has our fourth general been?"

"Ah, I actually told him to come in any minute now. It has been a while since you, Devimon, and Piedmon, have been together with-" a portal opened interrupting the Master. Out from it stepped a digimon wearing a navy blue outfit with a cape. He wore black boots with skulls on them, as well as red bat prints on his shoulders that were the same color as the mask on his face. "Hello Myotismon." The Master greeted his final general.

Myotismon bowed before his Master, "You summoned me my lord."

"Yes, how's goes your search for this magic human I have heard spreads so much fear, this Lord Voldemort."

"My troops and I are nearing his location now."

"Good, that is all for now." Myotismon got up and left though another portal. "I am anxious to meet this supposedly powerful human Voldemort. I want to… to talk with him."

"Very good sir." Daemon hesitated a moment before lifting his head up, "Uh, Master. I hate to bother you about it but IceDevimon has been acting up again-"

"Go let him have his fun at the wizards school." The Master interrupted, "If we are lucky he'll be destroyed but tell him this." The Master said before turning around to face Daemon, "Tell him that if he kills any, I will send him to Hell's field to suffer for millennia's before I finally kill him."

"Why have you not allowed us to kill any of these humans yet?" Daemon asked curious why the Master keeps pointing out the importance of not killing any of these humans.

"To put it simple Daemon, for my plan to work I need that school to be open. If any were to die the school would be most likely closed. Besides the digidestined of course, those magical humans pose the greatest threat for our soon to be rule."

"I understand sir." I shall let Icedevimon and his mon loose at the school." Daemon said before standing up, opening up a black portal, and stepping through it.

The master turned back around towards the window, 'I shall do what _he_ could not' the Master thought as he relished the piercing scream that came from the base of the tower.

* * *

The digidestined were not having a good morning. The worst part so far was of course getting up so early in the morning. It was no mystery who all the groaning came from in the boys dormitory during the time they all had to get up, mainly from Tai and Davis as Ken and Matt attempted to wake them. It was not going well.

Everyone was nearly dressed while Tai and Davis still lay in bed. "We got this." Harry said as he and Ron walked over to the bed. "Agualmente." They both said shooting water into their faces. There were two simultaneous yelps as the goggle-heads shot out of their beds and landed on the ground.

Everyone laughed at the two's flustered faces, "What was that for!" Davis complained.

"I swear, a roaring Locomon in this room would not have woken you guys." Ken said quietly to Davis while he helped him up.

"Oh shut up." Was the reply Ken got. Being used to running late, Tai and Davis were easily able to get dressed quickly (While making sure to put on their goggles) and everyone went down to the common room to meet Hermione and Kari. They all proceeded to walk to the Great Hall together.

On the way there Hermione asked, "So, are you guys looking forward to your first day?"

"Well yes, but to tell you the truth we're all kind of nervous." Kari replied.

"Don't worry, if you guys can fight off those disgusting digimon I'm sure you can take whatever the teachers can throw at you." Ron encouraged.

TK clenched his fist. He knew Ron was not trying to insult his partner and all the great digimon he knows, but he was still angry. Kari took TK's clenched hand into hers. He almost instantly calmed down. She's right, from their perspective; he would probably think the same thing. There was no reason to be angry. He nodded to her thanks.

This little exchange however did not go unnoticed by Harry. 'I wonder what his problem is' Harry wondered.

The group entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione on one side with the digidestined on the other. Tai and Davis immediately attacked the food as soon as they sat down. Matt followed suit not a minute later.

"This English food is great!' Davis said in between shuffles of food. Tai and Matt grunted in agreement. Harry, Ron, and Hermione just laughed while Ken and Kari face palmed. TK, being in the presence of Kari, did his best to resist the urge to join his brother.

Professor Mcgonaghal walked over to them and gave the new students their schedules. Harry was pleased to see that Tai and Matt's schedule almost exactly matched his and Ron's.

"So I guess we won't be in the same classes as you guys then." Davis said looking at his schedule.

"Since you guys are third years, you'll have to take the third year classes." Hermione explained.

"Great, ah well. At least, thanks to your guy's tour yesterday, we know where to go." Ken, Kari, and TK nodded with Davis.

"Well, we better go. We don't want to be late, especially on the first day." Tai said. Davis made a huge groan and they all walked out of the Great Hall to their respective classes.

Ten minutes later, Tai and Matt were in a class Harry and Ron called Transfiguration. The desks were two to a desk so Tai and Matt sat together while Harry and Ron sat together on the side of them. "Well here we go." Tai said to Matt. The blond boy nodded as Professor Mcgonaghal stood up and their first ever magic class begun.

* * *

Twenty minutes into class and Davis felt as if he was going to just fall unconscious at any moment. They were sitting through a class of magic history and it was not fun. Their teacher, Professor Binns, had been droning on and on. 'I thought regular history was bad' Davis thought. He looked next to him to see Ken siting up straight and paying attention, like usual. "I would rather fight digimon than this." Davis whispered to his best friend.

"Be careful what you wish for Davis." Ken replied. The sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention immediately. Davis turned and saw the caretaker Harry had told them about, Filtch, running in. Professor Binns abruptly stopped talking, to Davis' pleasure, and listened while Filtch whispered something very fast into his year.

He gave a little squeak before addressing the class, "Transfer students, Hagrid wants to see you, _now._" Davis knew immediately what he meant. He and Ken jumped up, as did Kari and TK from the desk in front and ran with Filtch out the door.

When they were in the hallway Filtch said while still running, "Come on, we got to get your friends."

* * *

This class isn't so bad, Tai thought watching as the seemingly normal objects were transformed into animals. He just still couldn't completely wrap his mind around the fact that there were so many people in the world that could do magic, and it was amazing. He could tell from the look on Matt's face that he was equally impressed.

Suddenly, the caretaker Filtch came bursting into the room and ran up to professor Mcgonaghal. He whispered something into her ear and her eyes narrowed, "Tranfer students, Professor Hagrid would like to see you_, immediately_." Like Davis, Tai instantly understood what she was saying. A digimon attack. Him and Matt jumped up and ran towards the door.

Harry watched his new friends leave and right before he was out of view, Harry thought he saw Tai pull something out of his pocket that didn't look anything like a wand but he just decided to disregard it.

* * *

When Tai got out the room he was glad to see everyone else already there. "Go to Hagrid's hut." Filtch said. Tai nodded and started to run while typing a message through the D-Terminal he took out of his pocket to their digimon telling them to meet at the front of the hut.

It wasn't too long before they reached Hagrid's hut where said man and their digimon were already waiting. When they got there Tai asked, "What's happening Hagrid?"

"Duh, a digimon attack. Where have you been?" Davis responded before Hagrid could. He was met by a hit on the head and a "Now's not the time Davis!" from Kari.

"There's what looks like a tiny army of them digimon attacking Hogsmeade village. Everyone who lives there has already been evacuated but they're still destroying everything there."

Tai nodded, "Thanks." Before turning to the digimon, "You guys ready for some action." Tai asked them.

"Yeah!"

The six digidestined and their partners ran into the village, the sounds of attacks and buildings being destroyed leading them to where they needed to go. The sounds brought them a huge clearing in the village where nothing but buildings lay in ruin around them. In front they saw the miniature army Hagrid described.

In it were two different kinds of digimon. There was what looked like walking and talking snowmen and little talking rocks. "Hey! Those are Frigimon!" Tai said pointing at the champion level digimon remembering the one had met on their first adventure.

Ken pointed his D3 at the rock digimon and holographic image of them came up. Ken read, "Meteormon, looks like they're ultimate level."

"Ha-ha, well looks like things have gotten exciting around here." A voice said from above their heads.

"Devimon!" TK yelled angrily.

"But why is he white" Kari asked.

The white Devimon waved his finger at them, "Nope, wrong! I am IceDevimon! None can surpass me! I am the ultimate! The almighty! King Yggdrasil even feared me at one point! I can crush the world in my hand! I can-"

"Okay dude we get it, chill." Davis interrupted.

"I invented chill!" IceDevimon yelled. All the digidestined sweatdropped. "Anyway, think of the reward I'll get for destroying the digidestined! Kill them!' IceDevimon ordered his army. They immediately stopped the destruction of the village and started running towards the digidestined.

"Alright guys." Tai said as his leadership instincts took control, "Me and Matt will handle IceDevimon. Kari, you and TK take out the Meteormon. Davis and Ken, you two battle the Frigimon. We don't want to cause more damage than there already is so guys" Tai said addressing the digimon, "try to do this without your most powerful attacks." Everyone nodded. "Okay then" Tai help up his digivice to Agumon just as the others did with their own partners, "Digivolve!"

**Agumon Warp Digivolve too… Wargreymon!**

**Gabumon Warp Digivolve too… MetalGarurumon!**

**Wormmon Digivolve too… Stingmon!**

**Veemon Digivolve… ExVeemon!**

**Patamon Digivolve too… Angemon!**

**Angemon Digivolve too… MagnaAngemon!**

**Gatomon Digivolve too… Angewomon!**

Tai and Matt jumped onto their partners back and flew up to where they were dropped off on a sort of stable roof to watch the battle that was about to take place in the sky. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon got back in the air and floated in front of IceDevimon.

"Oooooooh, you two look like tasty treats, this going to be so cool!" IceDevimon said.

The two mega's didn't say anything for a few seconds before WarGreymon turned to his friend, "Let's end him quickly."

"Agreed."

"Take him down!" Tai yelled.

"Show him who's boss!" Matt encouraged.

"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon charged at IceDevimon with his claw in the air ready to strike. "Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon countered. Both of their claws clashed in between them, both struggling to push the other off.

"What? I'm a mega and you're an ultimate, you shouldn't be able to even match me." WarGreymon said confused.

"Haha, my master has increased my power to that of a digimon stronger than a mega, you are no match for me." IceDevimon said before throwing WargGreymon. "Avalanche Claw!" IceDevimon yelled flapping his wings and sending icicles at the falling mega, "Brave Shield!" WarGreymon countered pulling the shield from his back and holding it in front of him just in time to block the attack.

"Garuru Tomahawk!" IceDivimon heard behind him. He turned around just in time to see a missile hit him directly in the face and cover him in smoke.

"Alright! Good hit MetalGarurumon!" Matt yelled. Suddenly, something shot out of the smoke and MetalGarurumon found himself face to face with IceDevimon. "Frozen Claw!" MetalGarurumon was smacked in the face and sent hurtling into the ground.

"No!" Matt cried.

"I told you my power was increased." IceDevimon said smugly as MetalGarurumon stood back up.

"Hey, did you forget about me? Great Tornado!" WarGreymon attacked from above. IceDevimon had only enough time to raise his arms as the attack hit. The force of it was enough to send IceDevimon towards the grounds but even before he got close to hitting it, MetalGarurumon appeared next to him, "Metal Wolf Claw!" His frozen breath stopped IceDevimon in his tracks before WarGreymon got in front of the fallen angel once again, "Mega Claw!" with his arms frozen, IceDevimon was forced to take the full force of the attack, which sent him into the side of a building.

IceDevimon got himself up and back into the air, his smirk had disappeared and had been replaced by a snarl, "You wanna play rough? Fine, let's play rough."

Back on the ground, the battle was not faring that well. It seemed that, like IceDevimon, the Frigimon and Meteormon had also increased in power as well. "Excalibur!" MagnaAngemon yelled drawing his sword. He slashed a Meteormon across it's chest badly injuring it. Before he could finish it off however, several Big Bang Blow attacks blasted him away. A Meteormon landed in front of the downed ultimate but Angewomon did as well. "Heaven's Charm!" She cried sending that Meteormon and any other that was close across the battlefield.

Behind her, another Meteormon was preparing to attack but MagnaAngemon quickly destroyed it with his sword.

"Thanks" Angewomon said.

'I guess we're even now." MagnaAngemon said with a little smirk.

"I don't know how we're going to get out of this one." Angewomon said right before loading one her arrows and firing it at an unsuspecting Meteormon destroying him.

"Don't worry, we'll pull through, just like always. Just have hope." MagnaAngemon reassured, although inside he was _hoping_ that he wasn't wrong.

On the other side of the battlefield…

"Vee Laser!" Exveemon cried sending the x-shaped attack from his chest at a Frigimon. It went down easily but not before two of his friends picked up from where he left off, " Sub Zero Ice Punch!" the two Frigimon yelled sending their attacks straight at ExVeemon. The champion flew up in the air and was able to avoid the attacks.

"My turn." Stingmon said, "Spiking Strike!" Stingmon was able to destroy on of the two Frigimon that had attacked ExVeemon. The other raised its hand to attack and would have if not for ExVeemon coming out of nowhere and punching the snowman straight in the face sending it tumbling into another group of Frigimon.

"Sub Zero Ice Punch!" six Frigimon yelled. ExVeemon and Stingmon were able to jump into the air to avoid the attacks. "Spiking Strike!" Stingmon yelled dive bombing another Frigimon and destroying it with his attack. ExVeemon landed behind Stingmon and used his Vee Laser to blast a couple of Frigimon away. Suddenly, three ice punches came out of nowhere and were heading toward ExVeemon. He didn't see them until it was too late.

The three attacks collided with ExVeemon's chest sending him sprawling back. "ExVeemon!" Stingmon yelled. He quickly used a spiking strike to dispatch the Frigimon who had attacked his friend but that's all a lurking Frigimon behind him needed. "Icy Breath." It said before the attack completely froze Stingmon's side.

"No you don't!" ExVeemon landed in front of his friend and quickly used a Vee Laser to send any approaching Frigimon back. "I got you." ExVeemon said as he picked up the hurt Stingmon and flew back towards where Davis and Ken were standing. He landed in front of them and put Stingmon down in front of them, "Davis, this isn't going well."

"I know, I know! Tai!" Davis called out to the older goggle head standing on top of the building, "I think we need to change up our battle strategy here. Without our higher levels we're getting beat here."

Tai looked back out toward the battlefield. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were holding their own against IceDevimon, and even get a couple of good hits on him every now and then but he could tell from the way their digimon were moving it would not last long. He saw MagnaAngemon and Angewomon fighting back to back destroying any Meteormon that came close but Tai could just tell by looking at the number of Meteormon that they would be overwhelmed eventually. And by the looks of how ExVeemon and Stingmon looked, they would definitely not last long if they went back out there.

While Tai stared at uncertainly Matt said, "Tai, buildings can always be rebuilt."

The child of courage nodded, "You're right. Everyone!" all the digidestined and their digimon were now staring at Tai, "It's time! Use your most powerful attacks!"

"Alright!" Davis said pumping his fist into the air.

"Now you're in for it, Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted launching a huge ball of positive energy more than twice his size at IceDevimon.

"Grace Cross Freezer!" MetalGarurumon shouted launching a bombardment of missiles toward the demon. IceDevimon just had time to cover his face with his arms before both attacks collided on him. He yelled in pain as the force knocked back into a building, hitting it so hard it collapsed on top of him.

Davis and Ken held their digivices up as they started to glow.

**ExVeemon… Stingmon… DNA Digivolve too… Paildramon! **

"Hey Ken, according to what Harry told us, lunch should be soon, I think we should take out the big guns." Davis said.

Ken smirked, "You know what Davis? I agree with that strategy." The Child of Kindness said before holding up digivice with Davis again.

**Pailidramon Mega Digivolve too… Imperialdramon! **

The huge mechanical dragon landed on the ground, "Move out of the way!" MagnaAngemon and Angewomon turned around and quickly realized what was about to happen as Imperialdramon started to aim his canon. The two angels flew up rapidly into the air and landed behind the giant dragons, where they would be safe. "Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon fired a huge blast of positronic energy at the Meteormon and Frigimon. The result made all the digidestined cover their eyes.

* * *

Harry was still sitting in Transfiguration class talking with Ron. After Tai and Matt had left Dumbledore's amplified voice sounded to the building announcing that even if their class ends they are to remain in their rooms until notified. He and Ron were busying themselves talking about the latest quiddittch news when a sudden explosion shook the entire building. Almost everyone fell out of their seats.

"What in the bloody hell was that!" Ron exclaimed while getting up.

"Professor, it's not those… those digimon is it?" a girl in the front asked.

Professor Mcgonaghal turned to see the whole class looking at her expectantly, "I can assure you that whatever is out there is being dealt with." Harry looked at the two empty seats in the room. Where are they? He asked himself.

* * *

Once the smoke had cleared from the attack the digidestined were able to open their eyes. They saw that most of the village, even more so than before, and that also almost all of the Meteormon, and Frigimon were gone but there still plenty getting up ready to fight.

"MagnaAngemon, Finish them off!" TK yelled

"You got it, Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon yelled opening up a circular gate in the sky that sucked in the rest of IceDevimon's army and then closed.

"So, does that mean we won?" Davis asked the group.

"I'm not done yet!" the angry yell caught everyone's attention as IceDevimon came bursting out of the rubble from the building he was under and charging right at them.

"You will not touch anyone here fiend! Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon yelled as she loaded up her holy arrow and fired it at blazing speed straight towards IceDevimon. He didn't even have time to think as the arrow hit him straight in the head causing it to snap back, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" IceDevimon yelled before exploding in a fury of particles.

All the digimon de-digivolved and stood next to their partners. "Thank goodness that's over, he was creepy." Kari said leaning on TK. The boy just put his arm around her for comfort.

"Yup, and look Tai, we didn't destroy the _whole_ village, just 95%." Matt said.

"Ah, shut up Yanato and let's head back to Hagrid's hut." Tai said using his best friends real name knowing it would annoy him.

The group walked back the way towards Hagrid's hut and were surprised to not only see Hagrid but Dumbledore there as well. When they got there Dumbledore simply said, "Thank you. Thank you so much. You are doing this school a remarkable favor."

"It is no trouble at all." Ken assured. They all said bye to their partners and promised to visit often and walked back to the school while their digimon back into the forest. Hagrid turned to Dumbledore when they had all gone, "Remarkable what they can do, ay professor?"

"Yes, very remarkable indeed Hagrid."

* * *

Harry and Ron were walking to their next class for the day. They had just been released a few minutes ago. Whatever had happened had been taken care of apparently. The two of them stopped however when they heard someone calling their names. They both turned around to see Tai and Matt, along with the rest of the transfer students, walking up to them.

"Where were you guys?" Harry asked the obvious.

"We were at Hagrid's." Davis replied, "He was just asking us what we thought of the school so far and stuff. We were about to leave but apparently Hagrid saw something outside and told us to stay. He let us out when whatever it was, was gone." Yup, leave it to Davis to come up with a lie on the spot Tai thought.

The group resumed walking and Ron asked, "if you guys were at Hagrid's hut, then I'm sure you felt that huge explosion right?"

"Oh trust me, we felt it." TK replied

"I wonder what that was?" Ron asked out loud.

"Yea, I wonder." Davis said smirking with his hands behind his head. He was promptly elbowed by Ken and Kari before anyone else could notice.

* * *

While the group walked through one of the many courtyards they failed to notice someone watching them. Standing on a branch on a tree in the Forbidden Forest was a very angry Piedmon.

"What are those digibrats doing here!" he said to himself while still looking at them. The master's plan did not involve the digidestined until they were done with this school but now they were here, that ruined everything! "I must tell him at once, it looks like things have changed." Piedmon said before hoping through a dark portal that appeared next to him.

* * *

**Well there you go. There were actually several versions of the battle in this chapter but this is the one went with. Since Angewomon didn't have a big attack like the others I gave her the honor of finishing IceDevimon. So anyway, let me know how I can improve on digimon fights. Since this is my first fanfic I really want to know what I can do to make them better. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Uhhhhh hey guys. … ummm I know it has been a while since the last update and I am truly sorry. I've just had a lack of motivation in a lack of motivation. But anyway on a brighter note I'm graduating high school in June so getting ready to go to college after summer has also taken up my time. I have this rule (Which I have followed this entire fic) not to post a chapter until the next one is written. I am unfortunately breaking that rule because I have written barely any of chapter 10. I just feel you guys deserve another chapter so here you go! I think we should take a look at our fellow digidestined in Japan. By the way, make sure to pay attention to a certain conversation in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.**

* * *

Chapter 9- Knowledge Evolves!

It had been a week since half of the digidestined group had left to England to protect the foreign school. In Japan, it had been a relatively quiet week, save for when Tai had emailed them all about their first battle already. If anything like that hit Japan, Izzy knew they would have their work cut out for them.

Now it was midday on gloomy Saturday and Izzy was waiting impatiently in his room. He had called all the digidestined for a meeting at his house at noon today to discuss something very important and troubling at the same time.

"Izzy, do try to relax." Tentomon said from atop of Izzy's bed. "They should be here any minute."

"I wish that I could." The doorbell rang, "I'll get it mom." Izzy called out. He walked out of his room and to the front door opening it. On the other side were the five people he was expecting. It was Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Cody, and Joe, with their digimon. The soon to be doctor originally wouldn't have made it but due to the urgency in Izzy's voice over their call, decided to take a break from studying and come over with everybody else. "Hey guys, come in."

Izzy led his friends to his room. Once everyone was seated on the floor or the extra chairs he had brought in earlier, he began to speak from his position on top of the desk chair.

"Guys, we have a big problem in the Digital World." Izzy typed for a few seconds on his laptop and then turned the screen to face them. On it was a map of the Digital World they had used during the time when Ken had been the Digimon Emperor. Over the last couple of years, every square on the map had been white but that was not the case this time. Almost a quarter of the map's squares had turned black.

"What's going on!?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah Izzy, is there someone building control spires again?" Joe asked as well.

"It's not control spires. The best way to explain it is…" Izzy hesitated for a moment, "is that there is a blanket of darkness covering the Digital World and by the looks of it, it's moving very slowly. Even slower than the continents here on Earth."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute Izzy. What exactly is this darkness covering the Digital World?" Sora asked.

"They are armies of dark digimon taking over the Digital World, one destroyed village at a time." A voice said behind them. Everyone turned toward the doorway to the guardian of the Digital World standing in the doorway.

"Gennai!" they all exclaimed.

"I have many resistance groups battling this new threat." Gennai continued as if not interrupted, "but sadly, they can only slow the invaders down."

"So, are you asking us to go in there and help fight these armies." Mimi asked.

"If we did that, I think we would need everyone for that." Cody said.

"No." they all looked at the digital man in surprise, "I don't need you to fight, at least not right now. There are digidestined all over the world that can help in this fight, you are not the only ones anymore. Our priority right now is finding out who's behind all this before it's too late because if he gains the power I know he is seeking, it will be next to impossible for any of us to beat him."

* * *

"What! Say that again Piedmon." The Master ordered. Piedmon, Devimon, Daemon, and Myotismon all knelt before their master. Piedmon had just finished telling him about what became of IceDevimon and his forces.

"Master, the digidestined are at the magical school and they also protected them from our forces." Piedmon said silently hoping his Master did not believing in shooting the messenger.

"For my new plan involving this school to work, the digidestined must be removed immediately!"

"Master." Piedmon said. He stood up, along with the others next to him, "We will gladly go and destroy the digidestined for you. Besides, we all have a little payback in order." The clown finished holding up a clenched fist.

"Tempting as your offer is Piedmon, I cannot allow it. I want the pleasure of killing them myself. I may give a few of the digidestined to you however so you may settle your payback at the end of this." The Master thought for a moment, "You told me in this dimension that there were twelve digidestined from Japan, am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"You also said there was only six at the school, which means there other six allies must be back at their home. If we attack their home where their families and friends are, the digidestined will surely leave the school to protect them. I want you to send one of our best armies to Japan immediately."

"With pleasure sir." Piedmon said smirking.

"Now then, before we go, Myotismon came back to give us some news." The Master said addressing the vampire.

"Yes Master." Myotismon spoke up, "We have found him."

"Ah, so you have finally located this Lord Voldemort."

"Yes, we have found where he has been hiding."

"Good, I want you and your squad to keep him under surveillance for a couple of days and report back to me what you can find out about him."

"Yes sir." Just then, a scream rang through the tower. It wasn't just a normal scream though; it was filled with immense pain. It almost sounded as if the scream itself was saying kill me now. It came from the base of the tower and with the scream came the sound of electricity burning and flesh being torn.

"Hmmm, it would seem our guest is fully awake now. Although, I thought he would have learned his lesson of trying to escape." The Master said. His four generals smirked. "Go, I have given you your assignments, I will deal with him." The generals nodded and all disappeared through a portal. The Master then made his way down the stairs which were almost hidden in the back of the room.

At the bottom of the stairs laid a single door. Two BlackWarGreymon stood on either side of it guarding it from entrance, or exit from the room inside. The two digimon nodded to their Master as he opened the door and went inside, making sure to shut the door behind him. The room he was in was small. All that was in it was his prisoner, chained to the wall by his wrists a few feet above the ground. The cuffs he was in were designed that if his Prisoner gave one little tug, electricity would course through his body shocking him into submission.

The Master examined his prisoner. There were fresh burn marks on his skin and smoke rising from his clothes. The smell in the room was also one of burnt flesh. Data particles slowly floated away from certain parts of his Prisoner's body.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake." The Master began. No answer, his prisoner continued to look down. He continued, "I realized we used a lot of your power recently in a short time span. You know, coming to this dimension, bringing my generals back, but it was all necessary for peace in the Digital World."

"When the prisoner did not speak again, the Master turned to leave but before he could, the Prisoner spoke, "Your rule will bring anything but peace to the Digital World."

"I fail to see you view. When I rule, the extermination of the humans will begin, and with them all gone, there will finally be peace in the Digital World." When the prisoner did not respond, the Master turned to leave once again but stopped short when he was asked a question.

"Do you remember the last time you tried to use my power?" Flashbacks of that time ran through the Master's mind, mainly his death and how he died. The Prisoner continued, "You failed. Just as you will this time."

"Wrong." The Master replied after a minute, "Your new found kindness has blinded you. That is one of the reasons why you are hanging on that wall."

For the first time the Prisoner looked up and stared at glared at his captor, "My defeat the first time showed me what I was did was wrong and I will use my powers to protect the Digital World, no matter what dimension we are in."

The Master stared at the Prisoner for a second before swinging back and punching him straight in the face, hard. "That was for what happened the first time. You death will be slow and painful I promise you." With that the Master left telling the BlackWarGreymon to stay on guard. While climbing back up the stairs the Master looked down at the door, _I will succeed where you failed_.

* * *

It was currently ten in the morning in Odiaba and Izzy sat on the couch of his living room watching the news with Tentomon. His parents were at work and Izzy could barely keep his eyes open. He had spent the better part of the night sending emails to digidestined groups all over the world warning them of the situation. The massive amount of emails and research Izzy was doing actually almost caused his computer to overheat. So he had to take a break and let it cool off so that's why he came out here.

"Izzy, maybe you should get something to eat." Tentomon suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Izzy half walked, half stumbled to the kitchen counter where he got his bowl and cereal out. When Izzy started to pour is when the news got strange.

"Wait, what!? What did you say? No, no that can't be right. Ladies and Gentlemen, breaking news, we have just learned the digimon have started to attack the downtown area. We have reporter Isamu Kenzu on the scene."

Izzy dropped the cereal box mid-pour and ran into the living room, now fully awake, to watch the report. The shot panned to show a dark haired man standing on a street in downtown that Izzy could hardly recognize. All around him was destruction. Destroyed cars lay all over the street along with broken traffic lights as it looked like the buildings were crumbling The reporter was standing behind a line of police officers and what looked like swat members shooting at something off screen with pistols to machine guns, "Thanks guys, as you can see behind me, the digimon attack has turned downtown into a warzone." He got that right.

"These brave men and women with me are trying to contain the situation but unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be even slowing down these things. We have been informed that the army will be arriving soon." The reporter looked behind the camera at something for a few seconds before nodding, "Alright, me and my crew have just been ordered to leave the area so once again this is-"

The reporter did not get to finish as a police officer pushed him from behind, "Get back, get back!" the reporter tumbled into his cameraman knocking it down but the feed was not lost. Izzy heard horrific sounds of shooting and screaming before the camera was picked up again and pointed at the area Izzy had just seen less than a minute ago. He had to keep down his vomit.

All of the officers and swat members Izzy had just seen, were now lying on the ground, blood pouring from their bodies. While some just had gashes in their bodies, others looked like they had been torn apart with limbs hanging out, what could have done this? That's when he saw them. At least dozen digimon walking forward to the reporter who had his back to the camera and, from the shaking of the camera, the trembling cameraman.

The digimon each had six wiry legs with three spikes coming from each leg. The lead digimon had a red and white mechanical spider like body while the others were blue and white. They all had red horn's sticking from their heads. Despite the change of color and the fact that Izzy had not seen the digimon in a couple of years, he recognized them immediately. "Infermon." Izzy whispered to himself in horror.

The lead Infermon, the red one, stepped forward, "heh, sorry human but your report has been cancelled." They all opened their mouths, "Spider Shooter!" Shells of destructive energy flew at the reporter and his crew. They screamed and then the screen went black.

Izzy sat in shock for a minute before coming back to Earth and getting up. He went to his room and grabbed his digivice, D-terminal, and then picked up his cell phone to start letting the others know what was going on. He dialed the first number, "Hello, Joe! Hey, digimon attack downtown, we all need to meet up at the park now! Alright, you call Cody and Yolei and I'll get into contact with Sora and Mimi. Okay, see you there."

Izzy hung up and started to dial Sora's number and hoping, since Mimi was staying with her, that she would be there too. The phone rang for a couple of seconds before Sora picked up, "Hey Sora, it's Izzy, there's a digimon attack downtown. I need you and Mimi to meet the rest of us at the park now. Okay, see you there." He hung up and wasted no time and getting Tentomon and rushing out of the apartment.

* * *

Izzy ran as fast as he could to the park, when he got there, he realized he was the first one there. The Child of Knowledge leaned up against a tree to take some breaths. A few minutes later, Izzy heard a car pull up and saw Joe, Cody, and Yolei coming out of it with their digimon.

"Izzy, what exactly is going on?" Cody asked once they had gotten up to him.

"I'll explain once the others get here." Izzy said shortly.

It took about five more grueling minutes but then Sora and Mimi came running up to them as well. "Izzy, you said there was an attack?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I saw it on the news. Downtown is almost completely destroyed and the worst part is…" Izzy hesitated before taking a deep breathe, "I saw people being killed."

Instantly all the girls put their hands over their mouths and the boys paled. "Who…who are the digimon attacking?" Yolei asked still immensely horrified.

"It's… they're Infermon."

"What!" Mimi shrieked.

"Alright, let's stop talking and get going, Biyomon, digivolvve!" Sora yelled pointing her digivice at the little bird. Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon while Izzy had Tentomon digivolve too Kabuterimon. Izzy, Joe, and Cody rode on Kabuterimon while Sora, Yolei, and Mimi rode on Birdramon downtown.

Shortly, when they got there, the area looked even worse than Izzy saw. More buildings were crumbling, dead and injured lied in the street. Officers tried to help the injured civilians and help their fellow injured officers while others tried in vain to shoot at the Infermon. They heard a shout, "Up there! Fire!"

The digimon were about to swerve when another voice broke through, "Wait! Hold your fire, hold your fire! Digidestined, down here." Izzy saw what he thought was the chief calling them. They landed their digimon by him, "Thank god you guys are here." The chief said, "I remember you guys. You saved me and my son when we were trapped in the convention center a couple of years ago. As for this situation, the army isn't here and our guns are pretty much useless."

"Don't worry." Izzy reassured the man, "We can take it from here. I just need you to get all your men and any injured you have back so none of them get hurt." Mimi was impressed. Izzy was taking charge, she had never seen him like this. It was very intriguing

It took a few minutes for the chief to get his men and any injured he had collected back but when that was done Izzy said, "Let's do it guys!"

**Kabuterimon digivolve too... MegaKabuterimon!**

**Birdramon Digivolve too… Garudumon!**

**Gomamon Digivolve too… Ikkakumon!**

**Ikkakumon Digivolve too… Zudomon!**

**Palmon Digivolve too… Togemon!**

**Togemon Digivolve too… Lillymon!**

**Armadillomon Digivolve too… Anklyomon!**

**Hawkmon Digivolve too… Anquilomon!**

The four ultimates and two champion now stood together while their partners went a safe distance away. The Infermon stopped their destruction and looked the new digimon. The lead Infermon yelled, "New prey, Spider Shooter!" the others followed suit firing their own attacks. All the digimon were able to dodge and that was when the fight began.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon yelled plunging his hammer into the ground sending shock waves to a group of Infermon. Most of them jumped to avoid it but two were caught in the attack and destroyed. "Huh, my attack shouldn't have been able to destroy them that easily but I'm not going to complain." Zudomon said to himself while he readied another attack.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon yelled. His attack destroyed a few Infermon with ease. The giant beetle turned to Izzy, "Hey Izzy, any idea on how were able to detroy them so easily? My attack should have hurt them but not that. In thought Infermon were ultimate level?"

Izzy put his hand to his chin and thought. What MaegaKabuterimon said was true so how was it this easy? He saw several Infermon put their legs into their bodies to form a giant ball and launch themselves at Lillymon and Aquilamon.

Liilymon quickly used her flower cannon to destroy a few of the oncoming attackers while Aquilamon used a blast from his horns to destroy the rest. Izzy looked over to his right to see garudumon and Anklyomon fighting almost back to back. A quick swipe from Garudumon had many Infermon turn into bits while Anklyomon's tail on the other side was doing just as a good job. Izzy looked across the battlefield and saw the lead Infermon standing there just watching the battle.

That's when he realized only that Infermon was the correct color of red and the others were all marked blue, "Everyone, come back to me!" All the digimon were with Izzy almost instantly.

"What's up Izzy?" MegaKabuterimon asked.

"Everyone, I think I know why these Infermon are so easy to beat. It's because they're copies." He pointed to the only Infermon who had spoken, "He is the real Infermon. So I want you all to go after him, blast any copies in your way out of the way, but take him down."

"So you figured it out huh?" Everyone looked up to realize the lead Infermon was now standing on top of a building. "Well, I'll just have to make this more challenging then." The Infermon then made what sounded like a very high pitched whistle. That's when the ground started to shake.

"What's going on!?" Sora yelled trying not to fall like the others.

"That!" Lillymon yelled pointing to the tops of the buildings. When everyone looked up they all gasped. Crawling down from the top of the buildings were hundreds, possible thousands of Infermon.

"Ohhhhhh shit." Cody said. Usually Sora would have said something to the younger boy for swearing like that but right now, she couldn't find a better way to describe it.

"Alright, Infermon is just an ultimate. MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon will take him while the rest of you keep those clones off their backs, agreed?" Izzy said.

Everyone agreed and split up to join their partners but before she left Mimi whispered to Izzy, "You know, you're kind of cute when you get like this." She said before running with to catch up with the others.

Joes elbowed him smirking, "Oh shut up Joe, c'mon lets get this guy." Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon stood at the ready in front of their partners.

"So, you think you can beat me? I will destroy you!" Infermon yelled. He launched himself high up into the air, "Spider Shooter!" Infermon launched several small energy balls at MegaKabuterimon who was just barely able to dodge. "Network Grenade!" Infermon pulled his legs into his body and shot himself at Zudomon. Being slower, Zudomon wasn't able to dodge the attack and got knocked back.

"Electro Shocker!" MegaKabuterimon fired an electric ball from his hands at Infermon. In response, Infermon fired about a dozen energy balls at the attack causing the two attacks to cancel out. Zudomon stood up and went to stand next to MegaKabuterimon, both readying themselves for the next attack.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield…

"Flower Cannon!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Megaton Press!"

The four attacks were enough to destroy dozens of Infermon but at the size of the army before them, it didn't even look like it made a dent. "Okay guys, we need a new plan." Lillymon said to their human partners who were standing behind a turned over car a few feet away.

"Try to get some of them under your control!" Mimi suggested. Lillymon smiled and flew down. Using her flower wreath, she was able to have several Infermon under her control. With one quick order, the controlled Infermon started firing on their fellow clones. The other Infermon were taken by surprise from the attack which caused many of them to be destroyed fast and easily.

"Alright Mimi! Great Plan!" Sora exclaimed giving her best friend a high five. Then, several Infermon shot their bodies at Garudamon blasting her into a nearby building. "Garudamon!" Sora yelled starting to run over to her partner.

"No Sora! Stay Back! I can handle this." Garudamon yelled to her before standing back up. "Fire Hurricane!" She yelled instantly destroying the Infermon who had attacked her but also failing to notice the infermon who were sneaking up from behind. They lunged but before they could even get to Garudamon, Aquilamon swooped in and used his 'Grand Horn' to take out the cowards.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Alright Aquilamon, show them who's boss!" Yolei encouraged.

"Uh-oh guys, look!" Cody said pointing in front of them. A few Infermon had gotten past their digimon and were coming right at them. They all quickly ran and ducked behind the over turned car while the Infermon launched their spider shooter attacks. The energy balls hit the car with such force and in a way Cody knew what was going to happen, "Guys run!" Cody, being one of the smartest of the group, was easily listened to as the four digidestined started to run from the car.

They had all ran a couple of feet before the car exploded, sending everyone off their feet. The Infermon slowly approached the downed digidestined as they all tried to get up, "Spider-"

"Get away from them!" Ankylomon yelled jumping right in front of the Infermon, "Tail Hammer!" With one good swipe the Infermon were destroyed. "Thanks." Cody told his partner. Ankylomon nodded before charging back into the battle again.

"They may not be very powerful but there are so many of them, are we going to be able to beat them all" Yolei asked no one in particular.

"We don't have to beat them, we just have to stall them until Joe and Izzy beat the real Infermon." Sora reminded her. Everyone nodded.

* * *

Infermon landed on the ground glaring at his opponents. Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon got up from the ground panting. The three had just exchanged another round of blows. Zudomon, I have a plan." MegaKabuterimon whispered his plan quickly into the other ultimate's ear.

Zudomon nodded, "Got it."

MegaKabuterimon then charged at Infermon at speed not imaginable for his size. Infermon avoided it by jumping in the air laughing, "Is that all you got?" he asked mockingly.

"Knock knock." A voice said from behind Infermon. The evil digimon turned his head to see Zudomon smirking behind him, "Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon yelled slamming his hammer into Infermon's head. Infermon yelled in pain as he flew through the air… right into MegaKabuterimon's attack. "Electro Shocker!" the giant bug yelled. The electric blast hit and sent him right back to Zudomon. When he got back to him, Zudomon crushed Infermon's head with his hammer sending him straight to the ground.

Infermon created a crater when he landed on the ground that sent smoke everywhere. MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon landed on the ground and when the smoke cleared they saw Infermon trying to stand but could barely get one leg up.

"Ready to give up?" Zudomon asked.

"Heh, not even close." Infermon said, "I didn't think I would have to do this but you brought upon yourselves!"

What is he talking ab-" Zudomon started to say.

**Infermon digivolve too… Diaboromon**! Where Infermon layed now stood a tall skinny digimon with long arms, what looked like blue armor and dark green colored legs.

MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon backed up a few steps but Diaboromon was too quick, "Web Cracker!" Diaboromon yelled slamming both digimon into the side of the building. Before either of them could recover, Diaboromon grabbed Zudomon straight into the air before jumping into the air after him.

When the two were both very high up into the air together, Diaboromon put his hands together forming a giant fist, "Payback." Diaboromon said before bashing Zudomon in the head and launching straight into the ground, hard.

"Gomamon!" Joe yelled seeing his partner, now dedigivolved, on the ground knocked out. He ran to his partner and cradled him in his arms, "Oh Gomamon." Joe sobbed.

"Hey Joe." Gomamon said weakly barely opening his eyes.

"Yes Gomamon, what is it?"

"Hey Joe." Gomamon said again, "They should make a tv series about us, except with like… pocket monsters."

"He's delirious! Izzy I got to get him out of here." Joe said standing up still holding his partner and running to where the others were.

MegaKabuterimon stood by his partner, "Ready Izzy?" He asked. All he could was nod. "Well alright then, Horn Buster!" MegaKabuerimon shot the lighting at Diaboromon but all the mega did was raise his hand lazily. "Please." Diaboromon said while the attack hit his hand but not feeling anything.

Before MegaKabuterimon could attack again Diabormon ran at the ultimate slamming him into a building. Before MegaKabuterimon could even register that he had hit a building, Diaboromon grabbed him and threw the helpless digimon across the battlefield.

"MegaKabuterimon!" Izzy yelled running over to where his partner laid on the ground just barely holding his evolution.

"Not even the Child of Knowledge knows how to beat me." Izzy looked up to see Diaboromon walking toward them. "You have failed boy and because you failed I'm going to make you suffer. Heh, I think a good punishment is watching helplessly as all your friends _die_."

"NO!" Izzy yelled. He stood up glaring at Diaboromon, clutching his digivice tightly in his hand. "Diabioromon, I won't let you hurt my friends. I am going to prove that we can beat you right here and now. You tell me that you are going to hurt my friends, well I now have the knowledge that if I don't beat you my friends are going to be hurt and that knowledge will be your downfall!" Izzy's digivice started to glow in his hand, he raised it up, "MegaKabuterimon… Digivolve!"

**MegaKabuterimon Digivolve too… HerculesKabuterimon!**

Where a giant red bug once stood now stood an even bigger digimon. He had the same basic shape as MegaKabuterimon but now looked like he was made from almost all bone with wings on his back. "No way." Izzy said.

Now it was Diaboromon's turn to take a step back, "Diaboromon, you will pay for all the death and destruction you caused today." HerculesKabuterimon said. "Mega Electro Shocker!" he yelled shooting lightning at his opponent. The attack came too fast for Diaboromon to dodge and was it full force in the chest being blasted back.

"You'll pay for that!" Diaboromon yelled getting back up. He launched his arms HerculerKabuterimon but the newly evolved mega just flew up in the air and avoided them. HerculesKabuterimon dive bombed on top of Diaboromon ramming him straight into the ground. Before the evil digimon head could stop spinning, HerculesKabuterimon picked him up with one of great pinchers and hurled him across the battlefield, just as what was done to him.

The mega flew up in the air and floated over where Diaboromon was trying to pick himself up, "Diaboromon, it's over. Goodbye, and please this time, don't come back. Mega Electro Shocker!" the lighting shot at Diaboromon at… well… lightning fast speed and pierced his body.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Diaboromon yelled before floating away into particles. Almost instantly, all of the copy Infermon exploded as well. All the digimon then dedigivolved into their rookie forms except for HerculesKabuterimon.

"C'mon guys! Let's get out of here before the press arrives." Izzy said. Everyone agreed getting on HerculesKabuterimon and flying out of sight.

* * *

A short flight later, everyone once again found themselves in Izzy's room sitting down resting from the battle. "Oh Izzy!" Mimi ran over and hugged said boy, "You got Tentomon to mega and defeated Diaboromon. Thank you! Thank you!" Mimi exclaimed.

"I did all the work." An exhausted Tentomon muttered from Izzy's bed.

Once Mimi was done hugging him and Izzy's blush went down he said, "Well we should email the others about this, as well as what we have learned from Gennai."

"Ok but before we do that…" Sora said before smacking Cody on the back of the head, "Don't you ever let hear you use that kind of language again Lori Hida!"

Cody rubbed the back of his head before answering, "Ok Sora, I'll make sure you can't hear me next time."

"Thank you… wait, what?!" Everyone laughed together while knowing in the back of their heads, there wouldn't be too much to laugh about in the near future.

**Well? What'd you guys think? Again, I am sorry for the wait, I hope this chapter made up for it. By the way, I can't give away who the prisoner is cause he sort of goes hand in hand with the master. If I give away one, you guys will know the other. But if you guys have any guesses on either who the prisoner is or the master, or possibly both, shoot me a pm. I'm curious. Anyway that's all for now. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooooooo fanfiction readers, how's everybody doing? ….. Ok ok I know it's been a WHILE since I last updated and I am truly sorry for that. Between visiting family and preparing for college my time has just been eaten up. I have my email filled with updates of stories I'm reading! This was my first free weekend in a while and I told myself I was going to finish this chapter and post it this weekend and, well, here it is. Before that though I'd just like to thank everybody who reviewed. I get so happy when I see someone has reviewed my story you have no idea haha, well… maybe you do. To chibi-unicorn-girl, I'm really happy my story has inspired you that way and I'd like to read your story. And another thank you to GRX3m0m, thanks a lot for your reveiews too, I'll work on that and hopefully get better. And just well, thank you again to everyone who reviewed. And now… to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.**

* * *

Chapter 10: A little fun at Hogsmeade

Tai was walking to the Great Hall. Next to him were his oldest friends, his sister, and their three new friends they had made since arriving at the magical school of Hogwarts. It was a cool Sunday morning and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a fun day planned at the now rebuilt and reopened village of Hogsmeade. According to them it was one of the best ways to spend a day off. Apparently Ron was really bent on having them taste something called Butterbeer.

The group arrived at the hall and sat down at their table and hot chocolates were passed around. Due to the weather getting colder outside everyone was wearing sweaters and some even had gloves and scarves. No one complained about the hot chocolate. "Kari, you're still looking cold. Here, let me help." TK said putting his arm around Kari's shoulder. She giggled and got closer to him.

"TK, your arm won't be of much use if it's torn off." Tai warned.

TK gulped and went to remove his arm but Kari stopped him, "Oh c'mon Tai, let it go. You said it yourself that if you could choose anyone for me it would be TK."

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't threaten him for fun." Tai responded smiling.

"Well I hope you guys are ready because Hogsmeade is a great place to be, you know, when digimon aren't attacking." Harry said. Everyone got a good laugh and after breakfast set off to the village.

* * *

After a brisk walk they all found themselves in Hogsmeade and in front of a plac named The Three Broomsticks. It was then that Tai and Matt had the same realization at the same time, this was the building that they had witnessed their battle from atop of. Well, it'll be nice to see this building from the inside this time Tai thought.

Harry led them all inside and Tai instantly liked the place from the warmth it gave alone. The butterbeers were ordered and when they had all taken a seat Tai was eager to try the drink he had heard from so many was amazing. The Child of Courage raised the glass to his lips and after a moment of hesitation, drank. Tai wished he could stay like this forever. After a few seconds of drinking he reluctantly put the butterbeer down for air. Tai looked around the table and realized the other digidestined were all looking at him, just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, waiting for a reaction.

Tai put his thumbs up, "Guys you gotta try this!" He exclaimed downing the rest of the drink. The other digidestined drank their butterbeers and immediately there were shouts of, "Wow! What was this called? I want more! I wish my mouth was bigger, and You guys go on ahead and just leave me here with about 50 glasses." The last one was by Davis.

Harry laughed at his six new friends reaction to the butterbeer as they all quickly gulped down what was left of their new found drinks. He looked around at everyone smiling and laughing. These were the moments Harry enjoyed most. No battles, no worries at the moment, just him and his friends enjoying their time together.

"We got to get some of these for our digimon later." Matt whispered to Tai while everyone else talked.

"We should but I have a feeling they'll never be the same again." Tai whispered back. The two old friends laughed together while Hermione observed them closely from the other side of the table.

She leaned over to Harry, "Why do they randomly talk to each other in Japanese like that?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Relax Hermione, there probably just inside jokes between them and besides, we should respect their privacy." Harry responded.

"So" Hermione said addressing the whole table, "We did bring you guys out here to show you Hogsmeade we also wanted to learn more about you. I mean, we've met other European wizards and American wizards but never Japanese wizards. I didn't even though there was a school there."

"Which is surprising considering Hermione knows _eeeeeverything_." Ron said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up Ronald! How many times has my knowledge saved your sorry butt?" Hermione's question quickly shut him up while a round of laughter went through the table.

"Well there are actually many Japanese wizards but they are more focused on their own country, not really much else." Ken said. He really didn't like to lie but the Child of Knowledge knew it was necessary for their mission there.

"Huh, well that's interesting. So do you guys know the same spells that we know? Like do you know stupefy, expillarmus, or wingardian leviosa?" Harry asked.

"We do. But in Japan we are mostly taught defensive spells." Matt said. Tai was getting scared at how good at lying his friends could be. But I guess with having to keep their digimon a secret from most people for so long would do that.

"So what happened to the rest of the kids at your school after those digimon things attacked it?" Ron asked. Hermione gave him an incredulous look and the red head didn't understand why.

"No, its ok. The rest of our classmates were just sent to other schools. Hogwarts didn't have that much room." Tai said.

"And what about that clown digimon? When I talked about it the other day, all of you acted like you had seen a ghost."

"Ron!"

"What? I'm just asking."

"Yea him. You see we did fight him when he attacked us and to tell you the truth we thought we had him beat but if what you guys said was true then I guess he's back." Tai said. It was the closest thing to the truth they had said all day.

"Hang on. You guys fought and beat Piedmon? I know he's still around but I mean you beat him in a fight?" Harry asked amazed.

"Uhh yea, although it was mostly TK and Kari that beat him." Tai said scratching the back of his head.

The three wizards gave the two younger digidestined shocked looks. "You guys beat him?! But he was so powerful and you guys are only 13!" Hermione said still in shock.

"Well, it was mostly TK who took him down." Kari said blushing from all the praise.

Ron looked at TK, "I really want to see you and Harry duel one day mate. I wanna see you in action!"

"Ok." Was all TK said. Hermione turned to her old friends and started talking about how since Japanese wizards were able to use mostly defensive spells to beat such a powerful digimon then maybe they should start focusing more defensive spells then. While she did that TK leaned over to kari and whispered, "if we ever tell them the truth, we definitely got to tell them that it was our digimon that took down Piedmon, not us."

"Agreed."

"Anyways, we got a big question for you guys now." Ken started.

"We do?" Davis asked.

Ken elbowed him before continuing, "Why is everyone here so scared of this wizard, You-Know-Who? Or I guess his real name being Voldemort." The atmosphere in the restaurant instantly changed. It seemed to suddenly get darker and the happiness drifted away.

"Don't say his name." Ron hissed.

"I still cannot believe that everything he did didn't reach Japan." Hermione said.

"All you guys really have to know is that there is not a person out there more horrible and more twisted then him. He kills for fun. He'll torture and do anything to anyone to get what he wants and anyone who gets in his way basically puts a kill me now hat on their forehead." Harry said.

"Oh and the fact that Harry is a chosen one destined to defeat him one day, Harry has sort of got a price on his head. You know, just for your information." Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, so this all so powerful wizard that has killed so many people and done so many evil things want to kill Harry next? Why?" Davis asked.

"Because of a prophecy." Hermione said.

Tai heard TK mutter 'Why is it always a prophecy?' before continuing, "So I guess this prophecy predicts that one day Harry will defeat Vold-" Tai caught Ron's glare. "Ok, that Harry will defeat You-Know-Who and he wants to stop that from happening?"

"In a nutshell, yeah." Ron said.

"Shouldn't you have bodyguards around you or something with this all powerful dark wizard after you?" Kari asked Harry.

"Harry doesn't like all that attention. Besides, he has the two best bodyguards the wizarding world has to offer." Ron said.

"Who?" Matt asked.

"wh- us!" Ron said sounding a little offended while gesturing to himself and Hermione.

"What? Oh sorry we didn't mean to be mean-" Tai started to say.

Ron burst out laughing, "I'm just messing with you guys relax haha."

"That wasn't funny Ron." Hermione said but no one really believed her by the smirk on her face.

"Anyways, that's enough talking, time for you guys to see Hogsmeade!" Harry said enthusiastically. The next couple of hours for the digidestined were some of the strangest hours of their lives, but they still had fun. They found products they never thought could ever exist, and they've been to the Digital World many times mind you. Ron also brought products from his brothers joke shop and so they all had a great time playing tricks on local residents. Just giving them itching cream and making their surroundings go black. Nothing harmful.

Unfortunately that was the extent of it. Due to the rise of Voldemort, most of the shops were closed but everyone still had a good time just walking around and joking with each other. It was kinda nice, Tai thought, to be in this nice village and not fighting some crazy digimon.

Now the sun was setting and the group was beginning to head back to the castle with each of the digidestined holding a new butterbeer in their hands. It was for their digimon later.

They were just starting to leave the village when they heard a very cocky voice say from the side, "Well well well, leave it to Potter and his friends to make friendly with those losers!" Harry internally groaned as they all turned around to see Draco Malfoy walking toward them trailed by Crabbe and Goyle and their usual large group of Slytherins behind them.

The two groups faced each other on opposing sides. Nine on nine. Malfoy stepped forward, crossed his arms and smirked, "Hey, you with the forest hair." He said looking directly at Tai. The Child of Courage clenched his fist.

Harry put his hand on Tai's shoulder, "Don't let him get to you."

"Shut up Potter, I was talking to Mr. never heard of a haircut there." Tai stepped forward, "Hello there. My name is Draco Malfoy and Ieader of the 'leave our school you foreign freaks policy!" the slytherin behind him all snickered. "So what's with the goggles you and the shorter one there wear? Afraid Japan is going to sink at any time so you're always prepared?"

All the Slytherins burst out laughing. Matt stepped up and stood by Tai, "You better shut your mouth before you regret it." Matt threatened.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" Malfoy asked taking his wand out. Tai knew that Harry was right. All this kid wanted trouble and he had to control himself, and possibly Matt from showing this kid the end of his fist. After a few seconds of silence Malfoy laughed some more. "You know, I've noticed something. You guys have been here for a while now and none of us have seen any of you do any magic. None at all. Every time we would be in class and we have to use spells you guys are assigned some writing assignment. You know what I think? I think you guys can't even do magic!"

More silenced passed before the Slytherins all burst out laughing. Malfoy spoke, "That's what I thought! "

"Shut up Malfoy. Just because you haven't seen them do magic doesn't mean they're muggles." Hermione argued.

"Oh really Granger? Have YOU ever seen them do magic?"

"Well…I…um" Hermione stuttered.

"Well, I think there is only one way to settle this," Malfoy continued. He stepped outright in front of Tai. "C'mon forest hair, hit me with your best shot."

Tai took out his fake wand and pointed right at Malfoy's chest wishing he could hit him with a spell to wipe the huge smirk off his face. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hit me!" Malfoy encouraged.

'well he asked for it.' Tai thought. He took a deep breath. "Terra Force!" Tai yelled before using his free hand to punch Malfoy straight in the face. The Slytherin, not expecting that at all, crumpled straight to the ground.

"Malfoy!" Crabbe and Goyle quickly bent down and pulled Malfoy back up. He ripped his arms out of their hands. "Why you-!" Malfoy whipped out his wand…

"Hey! What's going on over there!" a voice yelled from across the yard. The groups of Gryffindors and Slytherins looked over to see Hagrid walking over to them. While everyone was turned around Crabbe punched Tai in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Davis yelled charging forward only to be stopped by TK and Ken grabbing his arms. Hagrid appeared between both groups holding his arms out to each stopping a miniature war from starting.

"Ok, everyone calm down." Hagrid said.

"Calm down!" Davis yelled while struggling to get out of the hold TK and Ken had on him. "That baby elephant attacked Tai from behind like a coward and you expect me to be calm!"

Tai, who was helped up by Matt, said "It's ok Davis, just let it go."

Crabbe smirked from next to Malfoy, "Yea, calm down. Besides, all fair's in love and war."

"All's fair!" Davis roared, "I'll show you fair with my foot up your ass!"

"Alright, that enough!" Hagrid yelled above everyone successfully quiting everyone down, "Now all of you back to the castle. You too Malfoy, or I will bring this up with Snape." Malfoy growled as he and his entourage walked back up to the castle. Harry started to lead everyone in his group back to the castle but Hagrid stopped them, "Harry, you, Ron, and Hermione can be head up to the castle. Dumbledore would like to see these six."

"Ok, see you guys" Harry said waving to Tai and the others before he, Ron and Hermione walked back to the castle.

Hagrid then led the digidestined, but not to the castle, to his cabin. "So Hagrid, what does Dumbledore want to see us for?" Ken asked curiously.

"He doesn't." Hagrid said smirking, "Yer digimon have been asking for you all day."

Tai smiled, "Thanks Hagrid."

"Noooo problem."

Hagrid led them back to the barn hidden in the Forbidden Forest. "Make sure to be back in the castle before dark." Hagrid said before leaving them.

Tai braced himself and opened the door. "Tai!" a very familiar orange blur called before it jumped into his arms but since Tai was ready this time, he was able to stay on his feet. "Learn to control yourself Agumon." Gatomon said walking up with the rest of the digimon. "Besides, you've been away from him longer then this before."

"Yeah I know." Agumon replied getting out of Tai's arm, "We have but never in a place like this before."

Once greetings were done everyone sat together in a circle and butterbeers were passed around to the digimon. "What is this stuff?" Wormon asked looking at the butterbeer as if it might be poison.

"It's called butterbeer and… well I don't know how to describe it, just try it!" Davis answered.

Veemon looked down at the drink. Well if his partner said it was good then oh well, might as well try it. Besides, Davis hadn't led him wrong in what was it? Oh, two weeks. Veemon took a sip of the new drink. All the digimon watched him waiting for the verdict. The little digimon looked down at his drink, his hands started to shake. Then his whole body began to shake. Within a couple of seconds Veemon was vibrating so much that he dropped the butterbeeer.

Before anyone could react, Veemon shot off in a blue blur bouncing off any and all surfaces of the barn. After ten minutes of diving out of the way and trying to catch him, Veemon was finally caught by Gatomon and pinned to the ground until his rush was over.

"Ummm thanks." Veemon said slightly blushing with Gatomon on top of him.

"No more sugar for you." Gatomon said playfully getting off of Veemon and going over to sit by Kari. The digidestined sat by there respective digimon and formed a kind of circle on the ground. Tai began and others filled in throughout as he told the digimon about their day. Davis was especially excited to list off all the people he would be playing jokes on when they got back with all their magical new pranks.

When the story go to the part about Malfoy and the fight that was about to erupt, Patamon stood up and said, "Hey, tell us what this guy looks like and we'll get him back for you!"

"Don't hurt him… too much." TK said.

"Nooooo, we would never do that but could you imagine that Malfoy guy waking up and finding himself in the middle of this forest! Don't you realize how funny that would be!" Patamon said.

"Everyone burst out laughing. "It's very tempting." Matt said between laughs.

A vibrating from tai's pocket caught everyone's attention and halted the laughing for a moment while he took his D-terminal out from his pocket and read it. Tai's eye's widened greatly.

"Tai? Tai, what's wrong?" Kari asked very concerned.

The Child of Courage had to gulp before answering, "Japan… Japan was attacked…"

The happiness that was just previously in the room instantly vanished leaving nothing but dread hanging in the air. Matt was the first to speak, "Attacked? Wh-What happened?"

Tai took a deep breath, "An-an army of Infermon attacked downtown. They caused a lot of damage before our friends could get there. Izzy wrote here that they were actually copies of a single Infermon that was there making them easier to beat. Ok, that's good. Anyway, He and Joe battled the Infermon and… and it actually digivolved to Diaboromon." There were several gasps before he could continue, "Alright! Izzy was actually able to get Tentomon to mega and beat him! It says that they are all ok and so are our families but…" Tai trailed off.

"Tai?" Matt said

"But… there were casualties before they could there and help. Some people were killed." Kari put her hand over her mouth and everyone else looked downcast.

"So, I mean, do you guys think we should go back?" Ken asked the whole group. Before anyone could respond to Ken's question Tai's D-terminal vibrated again. He looked at the message:

From Izzy:

Don't even think about it Tai.

"I don't think they want us to come back just yet." Tai said turning the D-terminal around so everyone could see. "Izzy and all the others want us to trust them and you know what? I do. I do trust my friends and I believe in them."

"Tai's right, I believe in them too." Matt encouraged. "Are you guys with us?"

"Yea!" they all yelled.

"Besides, we need to be here when the big badie shows himself so I can take him down! I bet I could even do it in this form." Veemon said jumping up.

"Awww how cute, Veemon thinks he's tough." Agumon said standing up and patting the other rookie on the back.

Veemon slapped his claw away, "Think?! I'll show you tough!" Veemon challenged clenching his fist.

Bring it!" Agumon accepted holding his fists up.

Wormmon got in between the two before anything could start, Can't you too just do what me and Patamon did and settle this with a staring contest?"

"Haha ok guys that's enough. We got to get going. Besides, Agumon can beat Vemon up another day." Tai said standing up too.

"Yea guys we should really get goi- wait? What?!" Davis sputtered.

Spirits were high again as they all laughed standing up preparing to leave. Goodbyes were said and the digidestined left, making sure to get back to the castle before it was dark.

* * *

The dorm room only had a few people in it when the didgidestined arrived but found Harry, Ron, and Hermione to be sitting by the fire. The three turned around and saw theyre new friiends coming toward them, "Hey guys, what did Dumbledore want?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he just had a few more questions about the attack on the school." Tai said already having thought of what to say on the way back.

Davis stretched and yawned, "Wooh, I'm pretty tired, I think I am going to go to bed. Goodnight." The rest of the digidestined agreed saying they were all tired too and started to head up to the beds, none of them noticing however, the suscpicous eye of Hermione following them as they left.

**Well there you go. I had actually something sort of big planned for this chapter but I decided to leave it for next chapter or a future one, I'm not sure yet. Anyways, make sure to leave any idea's you have in a review or shoot me a pm. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
